


Duty

by cherokeecaryl



Series: After [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherokeecaryl/pseuds/cherokeecaryl
Summary: Edward's sudden visit to Xing gives Ling the opportunity to change the way he sees duty, impossible things, and the power he holds as Emperor of Xing.Ling simply must see the answer with his own eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, this is a surprise,” Ling says as a way of greeting. Sitting at the table was a young man with long blond hair and golden eyes. “You in Xing! With a guest of honor!” He gestures at the laughing baby in his arms.

Edward stands and Ling meets him halfway, and the two hug. The boy gets caught in the middle and shrieks in laughter. It’s a wonderful sound. 

“And where is your lovely wife?” Ling asks as they sit. 

“Winry has loads of work back home, and I was being annoying,” he says, wincing as his son bit down on his fingers. “He’s teething and I’m his chewing toy,” he tells Ling proudly. Domestic life suits him. It makes him look happy and this confuses Ling, but only a bit. He tagged along with Edward for months, witnessed a fair share of rage fits, rude words, sarcasm, and superiority over that layer of grief that seemed to follow those two brothers everywhere they went. And now here Ed is, in the middle of this grand room, contend with a bossy wife and a drooling child. 

Greatness, Ling has come to realize, can be a confusing matter. 

“So you’re fine with your loving wife throwing you out of the house — out of the country?” Ling asks, feeling chipper himself. Edward snorts at the loving part, but Ling can tell there’s no meaning behind his actions. 

“No, I threw myself out. She really is busy, and I’m not, so I thought — hey! Why not some time off for the boys while the wife is losing sleep over work?!”

“…You’re still a real jerk, you know that?”

Ling’s remark is ignored. 

“But really,” Ed continues, “Winry needed her time, and I wanted to see my brother, so why not? It’s not like he’s visiting home often, you royals are barely allowing him to breathe.” 

Ling knows it’s beneath the Emperor to give into such childish taunts, but he’s in desperate need for some old, good-natured fun. “O-ho! No, no. A royal, a very girly royal. Al barely greets me and he’s living in my house!” A lie, of course. Ling spends plenty of time with Alphonse. “You’d think he was raised by you.” 

Ed puts his child in Ling’s face, and the tiny human blows spit raspberries on his nose. It makes Ling laugh, loud and clear and he thinks it’s loud enough, happy enough, for even Lan Fan to hear him, down in the open rose garden where he knows she meditates at this hour. He’s so happy that it’s easy to ignore the disgruntled sound up above. 

Ling takes the baby from Edward, noting how much he looks like his father, which is met by an ego-filled response — what else to expect — and sets him on his lap. The intricate designs that stretch down to his sleeves catch the baby’s attention and soon the fabric of his imperial robe is covered in drool. Ling hears a sharp, scandalized inhale and looks up to the shadows where the guard on shift is hiding. These guards, he thinks, they could never hide their sensitivities as well as their presence. 

Edward looks uneasy now, he obviously heard it as well, and tries to take the baby back. Ling waves his concerns off. 

“It’s not a big deal. It’s a baby, Ed. Babies drool and stick everything in their mouths,” he says, his voice no longer playful. “I have hundreds of these, it’s not important.”

“But Alphonse has told me how the robes are a sacred—”

“I’m the Emperor. I have the final say and I say it doesn’t matter.”

Edward drops the subject easily. “Fine, but don’t monopolize my son. I’m going to start missing him pretty soon.” 

“A little worried, Ed?” Ling teases, and didn’t wait a second before the automatic, “who are you calling little?!” Some things will never change. 

“So, uh, where is…? It didn’t sound like her, just now.”

“It’s her day off.”

Edward raises an eyebrow in surprise. “I’m surprised she even has free days,” he says, almost to himself. 

“Mhm. Two days, by my command. Otherwise she would work around the clock all year, and I can’t have that.”

“She can’t be all that happy,” Edward says as he takes the baby from Ling after a few grabby hands gestures at his dad. The boy hugs his father’s neck and his eyes drop. 

Ling forces his eyes away and wills himself to continue the conversation. 

“I thought about making it three days, but then she would never forgive me. After all, I did order her just for the two, and I hate doing that.” The unspoken resentful light in her eyes when he broke the news still makes him wince. “Ordering her.”

“She’s used to it,” Edward tries to comfort him, sensing his uneasiness, but it only makes Ling feel more guilt. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Ed looking up the shadows. “Is it safe? To speak freely?” 

“It’s safe,” Ling confirms. “They’d cut off their own tongues before repeating a word spoken to or by me.” He winces again. A terrible thing, people willing to sacrifice parts of their bodies for him. A terrible, but unavoidable and necessary quality in a servant of his guard. Ling’s distaste is mirrored in Edward’s face, but he speaks.

“I had thought that you and Lan Fan would be closer when I got here. I saw how you two looked at my wedding, like there was no time left before…”

“We jumped each other?” Ling continues where Ed trailed off. “Amestris does have that effect on us, being forgetful.” He laughed at that. “No, she’s more distant than ever.”

“But you’re friends!” Ed argues innocently. 

Ling voices the phrase Lan Fan was scolded with so many times as a child. “Duty leaves no room for friendship.” Still, then and now, he insisted Lan Fan was his friend. 

Edward frowns. “Don’t you have a duty to yourself?” 

Yes, Ling thinks. But Lan Fan’s sense of duty regarding each other differs from mine immensely.

“In this case,” Ling says instead, “Duty is not to be forced.” 

Edward scoffs at that. 

“Lan Fan loves you, and no one can deny that, especially you. You know better. Her sacrifices, her achievements, everything she has done, they are not out of pure and blind loyalty of a guard dog, Ling. You must know that.”

And so he explodes. 

“Even so,” Ling argues back, “If she won’t let herself act on it, if she chooses to ignore me, act like she is another wall in this palace every time I let out the faintest hint that I need her to let go, to let us have a go? What, Edward? Force her? Command her?!” he spits it out like it’s soon going to poison him. “And suppose that happens, suppose she sees me once more as Ling, and not the Emperor she’d die for, can you imagine the grief the elders of the council will give me? They would never let me. I know it. And I…” Ling pauses his rant, and then a beat later, he whispers, “and I hate them for that.”

He thinks he has succeeded in leaving Edward Elric speechless at the complicated situation, but then he goes, and says the dumbest thing. The obvious thing. The essential. 

“You’re Emperor, are you not?”

And now Ling is the one who is speechless. 

“Impossible things…” Edward muses. “Do you remember that popular Amestrian saying? Nothing is impossible.” Dread grips at Ling. If Greed could see him now. “Aren’t you listening?”

“Loud and clear,” Ling responds forcefully. 

“You’re hearing, but you’re not listening,” Edward says as he stands and, in a both respectful and mocking way, bows to Ling. “I spent years trying to achieve something impossible. I did stupid stuff, just hearing and looking for things that didn’t help one bit. But it was in me the whole time, and I still have trouble believing it myself at times.” He smiles down at his sleeping son. “But I guess you simply have to see the answer with your own eyes.” 

Ling processes Edward’s seemingly melancholy words, knowing he means more by it. 

“I’m going to see if Al is done making out with the princess. ‘Alkahestry lesson’ he said. Yeah, right. Like I would be so dumb.” He rolls his eyes and turns to make his way to the door. “Just remember Ling, you’re Emperor. You said so yourself. And last time I checked, in this country that makes you more than a whole council, especially one so stuffy.” 

Edward leaves the room in search of his brother. 

His words stay with Ling.


	2. Chapter 2

Lan Fan can sense him before he even sets foot in the spacious rose garden. The last time she had seen him was at the man’s wedding a little over two years ago, so Lan Fan can’t say she is familiar with his qi. But she is. 

 

However, she is not familiar with the qi right next to him, nor is she prepared for how pure it is. 

 

“I heard whispers, but I didn’t quite believe until now,” she says just as his shadow casts over her form. She opens her eyes and takes in his appearance. He hasn’t changed, but he has. There is a baby sleeping in his arms. “Hello, Edward. What brings you to Xing?”

 

“My brother has been kidnapped by a princess.”

 

“I’d say he’s well and willing.”

 

“Also, what good is it to be friends with an Emperor if I can’t crash at his palace?” She hears him the following ‘and mooch food off of him for once’ afterward, but lets it slip.

 

“And who is this?”

 

“My son,” he answers with an honest grin. Lan Fan knows he had a child that he and Winry named Alphonse after his brother; she had been there when Master Ling got Ed’s letter containing the news. The memory plays in her head and for a moment she can feel again the weight of his arm around her shoulders as they read together. The news had a joyful effect on the Emperor and it served as a reminder to Lan Fan that one day soon he’d father children and the joy would be his own. That was the moment she stepped away from her Master and resumed her rightful place behind him, head bowed and eyes on the floor. It is impossible to forget the hurt look he had sent her way. 

 

The baby wakes up suddenly from his nap and rubs at his eyes. “Ah, I think the trip messed with his sleeping schedule a bit.”

 

But now the boy was awake, and his wide eyes are fixated on Lan Fan’s metal arm. 

 

“I best leave you, I’m scaring him—”

 

And Edward seems to find it amusing, because he is laughing. 

 

“Scare him?! You fascinate him! He likes shiny things, and your arm is pretty shiny.” And so Edward tells him the stories of his son’s early love for automail, about how he goes mad whenever they visit Rush Valley. The baby reaches for her with his chubby little hands and before she can’t help it she extends her hand towards him. He grasps her metal fingers and stares in wonder. 

 

“He’s a sweet boy,” Lan Fan says. 

 

“Ling just met him, too.” She can imagine his happiness, and when she meets Edward’s eyes there is a smile on her face. “I think he misses you…hey, what’s with the face?!” he asks her as the smile drops from her face. 

 

“The Emperor sees no need for a lowly guard such as this one today.”

 

“Unbelievable, the both of them,” Edward says to himself with a shake of his head. “Listen, Lan Fan, I get it if you’re angry because of the free days—”

 

“I have no right!”

 

“—But he’s doing because he cares about you and your wellbeing and yes, you do need rest every now and then. Don’t be so damn stubborn.” She has a dozen things she would like to say to him, but she can’t let out the words. _He cares about you_ , and of course she knows. Lan Fan isn’t stupid, deaf, or blind. She knows of the Emperor’s fondness (she refuses to think about it being actually feelings) for her. But it is not her place, so she pretends she does not know, she does not hear, she does not see. 

 

But they both know. 

 

And Edward seems to know as well. Everyone knows. 

 

It’s good luck she excels at pretending. 

 

“It’s your free day, why don’t you take this chance to see him and be his friend again? For a day at least.” 

 

She wants to be his friend forever but…impossible.

 

Lan Fan glowers at him and turns to leave. He always, _always_ , gets on her nerves. 

 

The last time they acted as friends was back in Amestris while eating their delicious dinner thanks to room service. 

 

“Shit, no. Lan Fan! I’m sorry!” He calls out and puts his hand on his shoulder. The one that used to be metal. “I will keep my mouth shut about it. Or well, I’ll try my best.”

 

_Would it be so bad? For one day?_

 

“Apology accepted,” she concedes after hearing his sincerity, even distracted as she is. 

 

“We’ve bothered you long enough. I’m actually a little lost here, wanna help me out?” 

 

There is a losing battle happening in her mind and she ends it with a hasty decision.

 

“I have business to attend to inside the palace, but Alphonse should be in the gazebo looking out the goldfish pond.” She points straight ahead. “Just go forward and you should be there in about five minutes.

 

“Is that like…their spot?” He asks. 

 

Yes. “…no?”

 

“Great.”

 

“Every room in this palace is grand, but certain places are more marvelous than others.” The rose garden they are in is a particular favorite of Lan Fan’s. Master Ling considered it one of the greatest parts of the palace. “You’ll find soon why your brother favors the gazebo.” And it was a beautiful spot, but she will always prefer the rose garden.

 

“There’s a princess in it?”

 

Lan Fan responds to that with a laugh and inclines her head. Edwards returns the gesture. Once she’s walking towards the palace she calls out over her shoulder, “he looks like you.”

 

She walks faster and faster until she’s jogging. Edward was right, it was her free day and the temptation to see his face won the battle inside her. For today, she could put aside her duty as his guard, and commit to her duty as his friend. 

 

But only for today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ideas I have for this story (and maybe series) have taken over my life, but I'm very happy about it. 
> 
> Lan Fan and Ling will finally be in the same chapter next time. Promise!


	3. Chapter 3

He’s studying old documents from before, during, and after the concubine system was installed when someone knocks on his study door. He’s never been one to refuse to see anyone, but he has to admit that now is not the best time. He decides it’s best to finish whatever business they want with him quickly so he can get back to finding a way out of this great mess. 

 

“Enter,” he says, loud enough for his visitor to hear. The door opens and when Ling raises his head to acknowledge the person, he finds his eyes locked on Lan Fan’s. His heartbeat picks up. “Lan Fan! Please, come sit.” He pushes the papers into a drawer, forgetting his previous urgency to go through them. “Two friendly visits in one day! You’re the best, though…assuming you are here on a friendly visit?” Ling is not so eager to hear her motive now, his mind goes to all the times Lan Fan has crossed that door to inform him of this or that assassination attempt or any other form of rebellion. 

 

“Yes, Majesty. It’s my free day and I was…”

 

“Bored?” Ling asks in understanding. _And you came to visit me?_ He can’t help but feel hope bloom in his chest again.

 

Lan Fan gives him a thin smile and two pink spots appear high on her cheeks. 

 

“It’s been weeks since I’ve seen your face, if not months.” The damn mask never left her face now. He truly struggles to remember when was the last time he saw her bare face, instead of two emotionless eyes staring off into the empty space beside him from behind her porcelain mask. Seeing her now, it is like breathing fresh air. “I hope you’re letting me see you more often?”

 

Her face is red now, and he knows that blush as her shy blush. He thanks the heavens it’s not her angry blush and that he can still tell the difference. 

 

“I guard you almost every day, Majesty. You see me plenty.”

 

“No, I don’t. Not really,” he can’t help but answer. Her posture is once again tense and straight, making him regret his words instantly. He offers her snack time as a way of easing the awkwardness of the situation and makes a claim that he’s about to faint. 

 

“I could eat, thank you, Majesty.” 

 

He rings the bell installed in his study and every other room he occupies often. It’s connected to the kitchens to ensure the Emperor will be given food at once when needed. Ling is more than happy to abuse this asset in the palace, seeing his job is so demanding that he finds himself being hungry and exhausted at all times. 

 

“You said this is a friendly visit, why don’t you call me Ling?” But as he finishes his request, a troubled look takes over Lan Fan’s face and he deflates. “Anything but Emperor or Majesty, okay?” 

 

“Master Ling?”

 

Ling sighs. It’ll have to do. “Well, that one is at least close.”

 

Lan Fan clears her throat. “Were you very busy, before I came?”

 

“I was studying the history of the concubine system so that I could understand the best way to dissolve it,” he tells her without hesitation. She looks up at him in surprise. The concubine system had been frozen when he took the throne, under the affirmation that he was too young to yet marry and that the country needed to be stabilized before the clans declared another bloody war in the name of a throne that already had an Emperor to sit on it. Another reason Ling had, and this he only told Lan Fan, was that he was in a deep state of grieving over the loss of one of his most loyal and loved subjects, Fu, and that such tragedy could not be followed by a loveless celebration of marriage. Lan Fan remembers the tears that choked his whispers in the dark of night. She remembers her own tears in sync with his. She still cries for Fu sometimes. They both do.

 

“Is it no longer on standby?” Lan Fan hears her voice tremble and curses herself for it. 

 

“It remains frozen, but the council is getting pushy.”

 

“But…” Ling turns his undivided attention to her, and she forces herself to stop. “My apologies. It is not place.”

 

“I value your advice more than that of the council,” he says, shocking her once more. “Please continue. Ah, no, hold that thought, feel that?”

 

Someone was is approaching the room, possibly, hopefully with their food. 

 

They wait until the food is set and the door is closed once more to start eating. Ling asks Lan Fan to continue what she was about to say before being interrupted.

 

“It’s impossible to dissolve it. There’s a possibility they have been getting brides warned and ready for you.” 

 

“That’s too bad for the girls, I’m not marrying them.” Ling pushes the plate he already finished and reaches for another. “I’m going to end the concubine system and return the crown to monogamy. An Emperor needs an Empress, and only one, to rule by his side.”

 

“So…you do plan to marry?” Lan Fan asks, her voice is shaky again. She takes a deep breath and reminds herself of her duty and her solemn vow. “I’ll protect your wife as fiercely as I protect you, Master Ling.”

 

He doesn’t respond right away, he just looks at her for the longest moment. 

 

“Yes, I wish to marry. But only for love…to someone who would protect herself,” he holds her eye as he says it, but it doesn’t last long until she is looking away once more and sets to pretend she doesn’t understand what he is talking about. 

 

“How will you decide between all the women from the fifty clans?”

 

As if he had told her nothing. 

 

“I would choose a loyal and brave woman that is respected and revered by the Yao clan, and pray she accepts me.”

 

“Any woman would accept you,” she reassures him, flawlessly avoiding the obvious. 

 

Ling finally looks away from her, unable to stop the bitterness in his voice when he says, “would _you_?”

 

She gasps and drops a bread roll. Ling expects her to bolt out of the room. 

 

She doesn’t. 

 

She is still as a rock, waiting for his next words to take as order or to ignore. 

 

“I’m doing it, Lan Fan. The country has never been better and now it’s the time to do it.”

 

She chooses her words with care. 

 

“Grandfather would be proud of what you have done for Xing.” 

 

Ling wants to applaud her for being able to change the subject with such ease. She only gets better and better at this skill. Ignoring his obvious feelings, pretending not to listen as he tells her she’s who he wants, changing the subject into a safer ground. 

 

“If you say so.”

 

Lan Fan is a winner. She thrives in these word games as she does in a duel. 

 

He eats in silent resignation, though he does move closer to her because ‘the food is closer’ to Lan Fan. They have to call the kitchen two more times, since Ling decides to call it his free day as well and spend the day locked inside his study and talking nonsense, recalling memories, and gossiping. 

 

“And you just told him that’s where they were?”

 

“Well, he did ask.” 

 

“Lan Fan! _If_ they were having one of their moments—”

 

“—Which they probably were.”

 

“—I’m never going to let him live it down.”

 

For today, even if he doesn’t have all he wants, he feels lucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mei makes an appearance next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Ling is late. So, so late. He is nearly an hour late and this puts Ling on edge, he doesn’t like pulling the Emperor card in such an unnecessary manner and have people wait on him however long he takes. That’s not the kind of ruler he wants to be. 

 

“Sorry for the delay,” he says when he finally enters the room where Mei is expecting him for a meeting masked as breakfast. “There was a situation I had to oversee.” She stands and gives him a perfect curtsy. She really is a proper princess and follows royal protocol to perfection, so unlike his many other brothers and sisters. He kisses her cheek in both apology for his delay and gratitude for her patience. Xiao-Mei, not so forgiving, bats at his face; He grimaces at her and pokes her fat belly. 

 

He then notes Mei is wearing a fancy, expensive looking dress—the kind Amestrian women wear. “You look wonderful. Amestrian Fashion?”

 

“A gift from General Mustang. I’ve told him to stop, but he insists.”

 

“You saved his Lieutenant, I think you have a lifetime of gifts ahead of you.” Ling understands the General’s actions and being grateful and indebted to someone after they saved someone so precious. He is, in fact, doing the same for Dr. Knox. The man is more difficult to please than Mei, of course, it took Ling some time to understand that he isn’t interested in material things. Still, Ling is a clever man and always manages to send or do something the good doctor wants or needs. 

 

“Alphonse likes it.” She shrugs and they both laugh, though Mei does blush. Clearly, she hand’t meant to say it. Xiao-Mei covers her face in embarrassment.

 

“What do you have for me, sister?”

 

“Only good news today.”

 

He feels relief wash over him. Mei, apart from being Ling’s heir presumptive, is also his designated chief of health and community development. With her knowledge of alkahestry and medicine, as well as her kind heart and previous experiences living in a clan of low resources, she does a fantastic job. She, like Ling, is concerned about what the people need. Her duties go beyond what the council had originally planned for her as Crown Princess. 

 

“Ten newly trained midwives are being sent to the towns closest to the desert. You know how mothers lost their babies during labor, and sometimes they died, too? I’m hoping they can help us control that.”

 

“That’s good, Mei, thank you. What else?”

 

The rest of the morning becomes an extended meeting with Mei, talking about the health improvements and issues, complaints from the clans that, even after Ling continuously proving he’s a good ruler, still find something wrong in his ways, and inevitably about Ling himself. 

 

“You look more tired than usual,” Mei says, worry in her eyes. 

 

“I had a late night talking to Lan Fan.” A happy, surprised look takes over Mei’s face. “No, don’t get all hopeful. It was just a friendly visit. We even talked about you, kinda. Did Edward find you?”

 

She rolls her eyes. “Yes.” Ling can’t help but giving her a mischievous smile. “Do not start, Ling Yao. We really weren’t doing anything, we were reading.” 

 

Reading, the ever present excuse. He can’t really blame them, Ling reminds himself. The things he would do if Lan Fan ever decides to let them act on their love and desires. 

 

“I’ll ask Edward, see it from his point of view.” He ducks when she and the panda throw pieces of bread at his head. “A good king listens to all!” She tries kicking him from under the table. “Can I expect Alphonse to come and ask for your hand in marriage soon?”

 

His mind flashes to the memory of a seventeen year old Mei begging him not to let the council meddle with her future. _Promise me, Ling. Promise me I’ll always have a choice. Promise me you won’t let them._

 

To this day, Ling stands by his promise. 

 

“Back to Lan Fan,” Mei says, hitting him right in his weak spot. Suspicious, how she changed the subject so quickly, going for something such as his own romantic interests. He does not insist, knowing he won’t get anything from her. 

 

He has the feeling Al _will_ be paying him a visit very soon after all. 

 

“Answer me, Ling,” she cries and successfully lands a kick on his shin. 

 

“ _Ow!_ Fine! I told her that I plan to dissolve the concubine system, and that I wished to marry only one woman for love. A woman respected and revered by the Yao clan.” 

 

“…you gave up on being subtle, didn't you?” 

 

The fight to remain positive leaves him. 

 

“I’m just tired, Mei.”

 

Mei stops her teasing and rushes to his side to give him a warm hug. Xiao-Mei cuddles into his neck. 

 

“Try and understand her,” Mei tells him, always seeing both sides of their story. “It’s much harder for her than it is for you.”

 

But it’s been years and they are not fifteen anymore. They are adults now and Ling is tired of playing dumb like he did as a teenager and not so long ago. As much as he understands her struggle, Ling is also frustrated and dealing with a struggle of his own. He’s Emperor of Xing, he has succeeded in the stabilization of his country, the clan wars are finally over, and his people — or the majority at least — love him. All the things he remembers wanting since he was a child, and still he doesn’t have it all. His eyes land on the clock and he panics a little.

 

“We should stop. Her shift is coming up, it’s not wise to talk about her now.” 

 

Mei looks like she wants to keep talking but Lan Fan’s presence gets closer and closer. They don’t see her entering the room, true to her skills, but they do feel her. Ling turns his head to the side to see her blending in the shadows of a corner. 

 

Ling knows she most definitely heard a part of their conversation.

 

She is dressed in black again, with a hood over her head and the porcelain mask on her face. Nothing like the day before. Ling rips his eyes from her, his stare going to the marble table in front of him. He feels Mei squeezing his shoulder in support. 

 

“Hello, Lan Fan. How have you been?”

 

He knows the reason behind Mei’s greeting. There is no way Lan Fan will remain hidden in the shadows when a royal is speaking to her, even less considering Lan Fan is _fond_ of Mei, weird as it is. 

 

She steps out of her shadowy corner and to his horror, kneels in front of Ling. Lan Fan then turns to Mei, verbally responding to her with a light tone as she gives Mei a discreet bow, which Mei returns with one of her perfect curtsies. “Princess, please, that’s hardly necessary.” He can tell she’s smiling. She never responds to him like that.

 

Ling’s vision blurs, his hands clench into fists. He stands abruptly, sending the chair toppling over the floor. Mei looks at him in shock. Xiao-Mei squeaks. Lan Fan goes still.

 

He is an idiot. Believing anything is going to change, that she is back, that she would treat him as a friend like she did before.

 

_So much for friends._

 

“Ling, are you—” 

 

But he ignores her and strolls to the door. Lan Fan is quick to follow him, which only angers him more. 

 

“Don’t follow me,” he orders directly at her. In the back of his mind, he knows he screamed it at her. It's the first time he screams at her. 

 

He doesn’t turn to check if she obeys his command. The second guard does follow him.

 

One of his advisors is unlucky enough to cross him in his path of fury and remind him of his next meeting with some chief or the other. Ling barks at him to cancel it, and to stop being such a pain all the damn time. His mood leaves a trail of disturbance and gossip behind him and he shuts it out by slamming the door of his large bedroom in the guard’s face. 

 

Back in the room where he screamed at her, Lan Fan is sobbing into Mei’s shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is not at all how I pictured this chapter would end. 
> 
> I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Ling does not sleep that night. After his initial rage is over, he is unable to shake the dreadful feeling that he has destroyed everything and only because she had smiled at Mei and not at him. He finds himself conflicted with the situation, wanting to kick and rage over the position he finds himself in, but also crawl on _his_ knees and beg for Lan Fan’s forgiveness. 

 

_Why did she have to kneel? Why did she pretend like they hadn’t talked like best friends the night before? Why did she always pretend?_

 

These thoughts torment him all day and well into the night. 

 

Mei pays him a visit, just after his little display, and gives him a piece of her mind. Mostly she hurls insults at him. 

 

“She’s a mess, you giant idiot! Alphonse has half a mind to sedate her! How can you be so stupid?!” She punches his arms with every word, though there is no real force behind her hits. Still, Ling has to stop the guard from tackling her, Crown Princess or not. 

 

Ling takes it all, never lets an emotion betray his face. He has had the best teacher at emotionless; a masked woman he loves right in front of him for the last six years. No, for his entire life. 

 

Mei leaves eventually, when it’s clear she won’t get any response from him. Siblings they are, after all, and they have more in common than they both realize, even after all these years. Only when she’s gone does Ling curl up on himself, hugging his legs close to his chest. He doesn’t cry. He knows he will soon, one day. 

 

He gives up on sleeping and heads to his study in the dead of night, two guards from a different shift trail after him in absolute silence through the deserted hallways. He wonders what they think, after hearing (because nothing remains a secret in the palace, with few exceptions) that their highest ranking partner was so briskly dismissed by the objective of their protection. 

 

_Momentarily_ , he tries to comfort himself. _It’s only momentary._

 

It doesn’t make him feel any better. 

 

He spends hours going through the stack of papers holding information on the concubine system. He picks apart the reigns that brought it up, held it, maintained it; he makes note after note, examines heir and heir, murder and murder, erradicated clans and victorious clans — all victims. It’s a blur of information, but Ling manages to retain it. He grew up a prince, after all. Not an important one, by any means, but a prince still. His education was the best in all of Xing, fit for a royal and approved by his predecessor, the Emperor. His father. It’s never not weird for Ling, to think of him as his father, especially when he wasn’t allowed to call him anything but His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor. 

 

Now Ling is His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor of Xing. 

 

The matter of his education brings him back to his memories of Lan Fan, oftheir simpler and happier times. Lan Fan, who, upon Ling’s insistence and because of his dislike of being alone in lessons, has the same level of education as him. 

 

He has to be honest with himself and admit he has not stopped thinking about Lan Fan for a second that night. 

 

It’s bright out when he feels the familiar qi coming closer, and seconds later a guard crouches next to him and says, “Mr. Alphonse Elric is outside, Your Imperial Majesty. Says he has urgent matters to talk with you.” Ling nods as a sign of permission for the guard to let Al in. 

 

Alphonse comes in, looking put together almost to perfection, if not for the sweat that can be seen on his forehead. Ling’s eyes take in Alphonse’s entire appearance and he knows what Alphonse is here for. Ling knows that Al is wearing a formal Amestrian attire, and Ling also knows him well enough to notice how his hair is a little unkempt, which is unusual. It’s like he has been running his hands over it just before coming in. 

 

He doesn’t speak, and appears to be waiting for Ling to…address him? Ling does, meaning to confirm his suspicions, “Good morning, Alphonse.”

 

Alphonse responds to his greeting with a deep bow. Ling’s brows raise. 

 

“Your Imperial Majesty.”

 

It occurs to Ling that Al and Mei have been _reading_ , and he is pretty sure their reading material for the occasion is the royal protocol book. He can only come up with one good reason for that. 

 

“Alphonse, come sit so we can discuss your marriage to my sister.”

 

“I…wait? Is that part…”

 

“No, but I’m the Emperor and I say to hell with it. Come sit.”

 

“Oh, _thank you_ ,” he says, and slumps on the chair. “I honestly didn’t know if I’d be able to keep it up, I was so worried to mess it up.”

 

Ling smiles at Alphonse. He has nothing to fear, he’s good with protocol, even if he does need a bit of help from Mei at times. He now can make his way through court and political meetings he _has_ to participate in as an Amestrian Ambassador, and it helps that he’s a natural at diplomacy. Ling allows himself to feel smug about it, getting a science prodigy, who happens to be his good friend, to work for him and his country. 

 

“You really have nothing to worry about,” Ling tells him, reading the last part of a document, it’s Mei’s request for medical imports and there’s not a word out of place. He signs his approval on the bottom. 

 

“Even if I didn’t really follow protocol to start with?”

 

“You already asked her, I know. You wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t, and really you being here is just a formality. I’m going to assume she said yes?” Alphonse smiles to himself, a secret smile. The kind that will only stay between two people. “Then you have it. My approval as a royal, and as a brother.” 

 

Alphonse lets out a relieved breath. 

 

“The council, it will get difficult,” Alphonse says, worried at the smallest possibility of an obstacle. 

 

“I’ll deal with the council. Besides, I have the final say,” he shrugs. Al gives him the happiest smile he can muster, and Ling finds himself smiling back. It’s the first time in hours he doesn’t feel anxiety eat at him. Ling must thank Mei for bringing Alphonse into their family officially. That is, if she ever forgives him. 

 

“Mei said you would say that,” Al comments, grabbing a fruit from a basket in Ling’s desk. 

 

“Now that that’s over,” Ling starts, the corners of his lips turned down in a frown. “Aren’t you going to scold me?

 

“No,” Alphonse replies simply. “I think Mei was already hard enough on you.”

 

“Did you sedate her?” 

 

“No, she calmed down on her own in the end.” Ling thinks Al’s answers are pretty methodical. Like a doctor to a patient. He’s avoiding the details of the whole mess, details Ling desperately wants to know, but doesn’t. Alphonse must sense how Ling’s mood is dampening and gives him another smile, this one reassuring. “You’re human, you make mistakes.”

 

That’s more understanding than he expects, considering the situation he put himself in. Trust an Elric brother to give him an early morning surprise. He tries to think of what Edward would do to him later, perhaps punch him? No, the guards would throttle him. Yell at him, very possible, since it is Ed. Maybe give him some riddle to reflect upon, he’s been known to do that from time to time, like two days ago. 

 

“Friendly piece of advice?” Al offers, always one to help. Ling nods in his eagerness to hear options, because he really does not have any answers. “Talk to her, _really_ talk to her. Please don’t let it just pass through.”

 

Talk to her _how_. He has tried it so many times, and every time he is met with dodges and dead end refusals. 

 

Ling goes for an avoidance tactic of his own.

 

“We’ll have a private dinner tomorrow to celebrate. Your brother is here so it’s perfect! Now, when do you plan to hold the wedding?” Alphonse twists his hands in front of him and gives Ling an uncertain look. “What is it?”

 

“A couple of months.” 

 

Ling assumes the worst.

 

Oh. Hell. No.

 

“She’s pregnant?!”

 

“She is _not_!”

 

“Then what’s the rush?!”

 

“We just don’t want to wait anymore!”

 

“You impregnated the Crown Princess before marriage!”

 

“I did not!”

 

That’s how Ling and Alphonse spend the next several minutes. Ling convinced that his sister is pregnant and how that changes everything and _oh my God, Alphonse, you made my job a lot more complicated_. As for Alphonse, defending himself and his fiancé because _how can you even jump to a conclusion like that, do you know us at all?_ and asking to stop accusing him of things that are not there — mainly, a fetus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun fact: I love Alphonse a whole lot. 
> 
> Next update could take some time, but it's definitely going up this week!


	6. Chapter 6

The doors to Lan Fan’s room is right in front of him, but he can’t get himself to go in. When he does, it will be admitting what an idiot he truly is; treating her like she’s disposable, making her believe he doesn’t trust her anymore, screaming at her. His memory can go as far back as them being nothing more than children in training and never, ever, behaving in such manner. Sure, he has his silly moments, when he admonishes her jokingly. They both know, have always known, he never meant anything by it but to gain some control over situations with strangers. It’s the tactic they used with the Elrics, when wanting to gain their trust. 

 

But now, it can’t be any more different. 

 

The lights outside start to illuminate the darkening palace. He can’t stay here all night; he has been standing here for half an hour and Lan Fan is sure to know he is right outside her bedroom. 

 

He stares at the doors and sighs. Time to man up and swallow his pride. 

 

He knocks three times and waits three more seconds before opening one door slightly and peeking inside the room. She just attempting to get up to greet him, but one of her legs gets tangled and she stumbles to the floor. Her balance is off and her movements are clumsy, and three sure things come to Ling’s attention: she hasn’t been sleeping, she’s a nervous wreck, and the shoulder that connects to her automail is hurting her. 

 

She’s trying to get up on her knees to face him but Ling finds his voice in time. 

 

“Please don’t kneel,” he says. “It’s what set me off the last time.” He goes to her, helps her stand from the floor and sit back. She struggles and tries to remain standing while at the same time trying to bow down to him. “Don’t do that, either. Please.” And he finally gets her to sit down and he takes a place next to her. 

 

Only their breathing can be heard. His is controlled and slow, despite his racing heartbeat, and hers comes out quick and panicked. 

 

“Your Imperial—”

 

“ _Please._ Please, don't treat me like an Emperor right now.” _Not ever_. “Lan Fan, I’m so sorry, for the way I treated you. There is no excuse.”

 

“It’s alright,” she tells him softly and Ling has to suppress a cheer from leaving him when she doesn’t address him with a title, but then he remembers the kind of conversation they are having, and sobers up. 

 

“It’s not. I screamed at you, when you’ve showed me nothing but loyalty. That’s not the kind of friend you deserve.” She lowers her face and stares down at the ground. “But you don’t think of me as your friend anymore, do you?” 

 

Her head snaps back, her eyes met his and they are wide in panic. “Of course I do! You’re my first and best friend.” She grabs his hand, and Ling feels something close to the electricity that once ran through his body when he was hosting a homunculus and his body had to regenerate in some way. He puts his other hand on top of hers, to keep it there. 

 

“I guess that lately it’s been getting to me, how distant you are, how different,” he mumbles. Undignified, for a man of power like him, but he can’t pretend he’s confident right now, not when he wants Lan Fan to forget about her own pretenses. 

 

She takes a deep breath and it surprises him when she tells him, “it’s the only way I can fulfill my solemn vow, to protect you at all costs, to be there for you whenever I’m needed. I’m sorry.”

 

He takes his hands from hers, but only for them to hold her face and keep her eyes on her. 

 

“Don’t,” he begs her. “Don’t apologize. I’m the one who did wrong. And if you think like that, then we haven’t been communicating very well.” They’re afraid. Ling can see it now. For years, they have been terrified, too scared to speak about this undeniable draw to each other. But today they will talk, or at least he will, and Ling hopes that when that is done, nothing will be left unspoken. “I think we’re long overdue for a much needed talk, Lan Fan.”

 

“My purpose is to be by your side guarding you as you bring this country to further glory, that will never change.”

 

It’s maybe by the time her lips opened to speak her rehearsed lines that he makes a decision to let go completely. 

 

“Lan Fan, I love you,” he confesses. She gasps and draws back. “I’ve never said it out loud because I was afraid of how you’d react,” and right now, her reaction is to go as still as a corpse. “I’m so scared, still,” he whispers to himself. He opens his eyes— _when did he close them_ —and takes a look at her. She pressing her hands into her mouth, trying to hold back choked tears. “But I love you, and I have for who knows how long. When I took the throne, I looked to my side and there you were, in the shadows, and realized that I wanted you by my side not as the servant you think of yourself, but as my lover and ruler.” She’s shaking now, but Ling no longer has control over his words. “I look at you and see not my guard, but the woman who is my ultimate desire and strength.”

 

She faces away from him and looks desperately around the room, searching for prying ears, an escape, and her courage. He tucks a strand of hair that comes loose from her messy bun and takes in her disheveled appearance. He feels the sparks of something dangerous shoot across his entire body. He should put some distance between them, but instead he closes it, his chest is presses against her flesh arm, and he feels her tremble. 

 

“You don’t have you say it. It’s much harder for you than it is for me,” he repeats Mei’s words of truthfulness. “But know that I know, _I know_ , Lan Fan.” He ghosts his lips over her cheekbone, warm to his touch due to the fiery blush that takes over her face. He has to stop, before it’s too much. “Forgive my unwelcome advances,” he croaks, and clears his throat, tries to get a hold of himself. “Up until this point, I’ve given you hints and suggestions as to what is the true nature of my affections for you. It was well past time you knew, and now you do.” 

 

He stands. He feels much lighter now. 

 

She gapes at him, unable to speak, to respond to his unaltered confession of love. 

 

“You need time,” he concludes. He nods in understanding. “Take all that you need.”

 

He intends to walk away but her hand finds his for the second time that night and holds him in place. 

 

“I’ve had time.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was going to be much longer, but it felt right to leave it there.


	7. Chapter 7

He thinks that maybe he imagines it. But her hand is in his, holding him in place with her tight grip and her eyes are trained on him. 

 

“What?” Ling gasps in confusion. “What did you say?”

 

She squares her shoulders and her eyes go back to that fire, the one he hasn’t seen in so long. The determination in her stare sets Ling’s body ablaze. 

 

“I said, I’ve had time.”

 

“And?” 

 

“My devotion to you, it is far deeper than a guard should have for her Emperor.” She tugs at his hand and he follows her silent request to sit back down and join her. “I have had these strong feelings for you for quiet some time. I can’t even remember when I started feeling this way.” _Love?_ _Or simple friendship?_ Ling wanted to ask her, to enquire every detail about her feelings, now that she is talking about them directly to him. “But is simply not possible for me to…to…” she seems at loss of words, so Ling takes his chance. 

 

“Nothing is impossible, Lan Fan,” he assures her, greedy as he has always been.

 

“But this is,” she insists. “This is not nothing. You’re Emperor, and I’m your servant,” she says, sadness clouds her eyes and dims the fire. 

 

“You are not my _servant_. You are a high member of the Yao Clan, you are our most esteemed clanswoman and you come from a family line that has retained my lands, our lands, for generations. We might as well call you—”

 

“Don’t! Even then,” she argues, and this surprises Ling. She has never contradicted him like this before, never questioned him like she does now. Ling gets a thrill from it, every time she forgets her own rules and behaves like his equal. “I’m still under Your Imperial Majesty. I wouldn’t dare to even dream to be what…what you’ve just told me.” 

 

A lover. 

 

A ruler. 

 

His desire. 

 

His strength. 

 

“My wife.” She shakes her head vehemently, but he continues. “The Empress.”

 

She stands, her movements abrupt and unsteady. Her flesh hand comes up to rub the point where her shoulder and automail port meet. 

 

“Lan Fan,” he cautions, but she doesn’t listen. She paces in front of him, a clear picture of distress. 

 

“What am I doing?” she admonishes herself. “Speaking of such things to the Emperor.” She stops, looks at him, and then goes back to her pacing. “Grandfather would strike me for this shameful thinking. This is unforgivable behavior,” she continues on speaking to herself. 

 

Ling stops her pacing by grabbing her by the sides of her arms, careful not to touch the point in her automail that triggers the blade. 

 

“I will love and respect Fu until my last day,” he says. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t think he was wrong in the way he insisted on separating us.” His words make her grow angry—or perhaps just even more fearful of the truth—and she tries to shove him. He holds on. “He was wrong, Lan Fan. But it’s okay, it was his way of thinking. I don’t blame him for that.” 

 

Fu had been a traditional man, but even a traditional man like him could see the truth, such as a girl with more potential than all her male cousins and relatives, maybe even more potential than her own father, and so Fu decided to go against the tradition in their family, and select Lan Fan—most definitely _not_ a boy—as the chosen future retainer of the Yao Clan. The other obvious truth Fu had seen right from the beginning is of course the immediate bond between Ling and Lan Fan, since the first time the young Prince set foot on Fu’s training yard. Fu’s decision to drill into Lan Fan’s brain that she is nothing more than a servant to Ling and that she has no space in his life as future Emperor other than be his shield would follow them until this very moment. 

 

_“Duty leaves no room for friendship,”_ she recites to Ling. 

 

He completes with the last part of the sentence, one that has been added since their first trip across the desert, “ _and holds no thought of love_.” 

 

But they _are_ friends, have always been, even with her sense of duty. So why do they have to listen to the last part? Why not love each other freely.

 

“You need someone the council deems worthy, not me,” her voice raises with every word. “Please, just forget about me. Listen to grandfather’s words.”

 

“No,” he tells her. “No, I will not. You listen to me.” He pulls her closer and she comes to him. The fight is leaving her, her desires start to take control. This is bordering on something that Lan Fan both dreams and is dead afraid of. “Like I said before, I don’t think Fu was right, so I will respectfully ignore those words. Lan Fan,” he touches his lips her forehead. “I need _you_.”

 

“My duty—” 

 

“To be by my side guarding and protecting me,” he interrupts while his lips move from her forehead to her cheek, like minutes before. “That’s ambiguous, don’t you think? You can be my side as my Empress, too, and protect me from becoming a bitter and heartbroken man.” 

 

“You’re twisting the words of the vow,” she speaks breathless, her fingers press tighter against Ling’s arms.

 

“Make a new vow, then,” he suggests. “Tell me you’re willing, and I swear to you I will make it happen.”

 

The enormity of what he says isn’t lost on Lan Fan.

 

For years, they have been avoiding the subject (though she is more guilty of that than he is), sending longing looks to each other’s direction, and in Ling’s case heavily hinting at their feelings without any resolution. But now that Ling has said his piece, he can’t seem to stop from revealing all to her. His love and desire for her, his need to have her by her side, his wish for her to become his wife. It’s not news to Lan Fan, but it doesn’t mean she isn’t shocked and awed by his sudden forwardness. 

 

She is not expecting to enjoy it like this. With every press of his lips against her face and the way he holds her against his body, a battle rages inside her, body and heart against reason. 

 

“You can break my face with your metal hand if you don’t want this,” he tells her and before she can ask what he is talking about he kisses her, sweet but fierce. 

 

She does not break his face, but she does fall into his kiss effortlessly. When she finds herself back on her bed, still locked in a desperate kiss with Ling, she knows body and heart have won the fight and reason is pushed aside to be forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excelent. That's out the way. 
> 
> Next: a lovely dinner, a furious Mei, two nerd brothers, a happy drooling child, and Ling and Lan Fan being A+ at pretending they didn't jump each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Lan Fan has never even dared to dream this as a possibility for her. Not with Ling, not with any man. From an early age, her sole purpose has been protect and protect some more. And then at fifteen, when hormones and feelings so intense started to surge, she lost an arm. Her loss always has felt like more than just an arm. 

 

Lan Fan has always known that she is not meant for physical desire, by one way or the other. She is a guard, a human shield, not meant to feel the caresses of fingertips, or the warmth of a kiss on her own lips. 

 

But now, with her back pressing against the mattress and her legs tangled with his, she feels like a woman for the first time in her life. His hands grip her clothed thighs and his lips move against hers and Lan Fan can’t help it. She can’t help but want this. Ling moves his hips just enough, but she feels that little action destroy whatever last shard of willpower she has left. Her hands disentangle from his hair and the back of his robes, and she tries to undo the complicated fastenings on the front of his robes. 

 

“My king,” she hisses, when his lips move to the sore shoulder. “Ling.”

 

He stops kissing her, stops moving. He looks at her for a moment that seems so long, but truly only lasts a couple seconds. He groans a falls to the other side of the bed next to her. 

 

“Not like this,” he said touching her shoulder. “You’re in pain.”

 

“Is this…not what you want?”

 

“Be serious, Lan Fan,” he chides and cuddles close to her. “It’s everything I want. But not like this, okay? You’re in pain and you’ve been crying, it’s not the best moment.” Ling maneuvers them so that she’s not putting weight on her left shoulder and she relaxes into his embrace, lets the emotion behind it seep into her skin. Her metal finger tracing the path of flesh she somehow managed to reveal with her poor experience. “One day soon, we’ll do everything our young bodies will let us. Meanwhile, I think I can do with a kiss. Or twenty,” he implies and she gives to his request. His hands do wander, but Lan Fan is so far gone she doesn’t stop him, doesn’t stop herself. 

 

They trade heated kisses and whispers through the night, hidden away in Lan Fan’s room, but don’t dare to do more than that, as much as they want to. Every now and then Ling holds Lan Fan a little closer to his body, in fear she might run at any moment and wonder that she is here, like this. 

 

Lan Fan starts to blink sleepily while Ling runs his hand through her hair, and as he watches her, his memory recalls one of his many honest conversations with Greed. 

 

_“You don’t know much about being alive, kid. Sure, you’ve killed to protect your own life, you even have people willing to die for you,_ friends _.” Greed had rolled his eyes—Ling’s eyes—at the last word. “But get back to me when you get a taste of power, when you have riches, and when you’ve had your woman,” he sneered. “Surely you have your eyes on one. Precocious little brat.”_

 

Now Ling is beginning to understand the meaning of Greed’s words. 

 

“Do you remember when we were little and we used to collapse together after training?” she asks softly, so softly that he almost doesn’t hear her. 

 

“Exhausted and with no dignity left, after harsh criticism from Fu about our defense and offense,” he recalls and kisses the top of her head. “I still don’t have your answer, you know.” 

 

“What about?” 

 

“If there is the slight possibility that we can be together, for us to be married,” he takes a deep breath before continuing, “would you accept? To be with me, but no longer as a guard. Answer out of the true wishes of your heart, and not out of duty.”

 

She lifts her head from his chest and looks straight at him. A number of emotions flicker her eyes, until determination shows again. 

 

“I would.” And she rests her head on Ling’s chest again. 

 

That’s all he needs. 

 

He leaves her room the next day with Lan Fan trailing him, insisting that for now she is still his guard and Ling knows it’s better not to fight a losing battle. Mei and Al’s wedding needs to be planned and announced, and Ling needs to sort out the obscene amount of documents Al has to sign in order to marry Mei. It’s nasty work, one that could be done by any of his advisors, but he just doesn’t trust them with a matter so delicate and close to his heart as Mei and Al’s happiness. He will have to do it himself. 

 

Alphonse is waiting for him in his study and he has his nephew with him, who is crawling and rolling on the floor. 

 

“Good morning, Alphonse,” Ling says and crouches to pick the baby up. 

 

“Hi, hope you don’t mind. Brother was more tired than he let on.” 

 

“Not at all, he’s my new favorite person,” Ling smiles as he says it. He just feels so good this morning. “Well, Alphonse, I have all the documents ready for you. I am sorry about this, and in no way does this mean—”

 

“I know, don’t worry. I understand.” 

 

There are a number of complications that come with Alphonse being Amestrian. One being that the country is a military state and the other that it is an alchemical superpower. Both things are not seen with much understanding in Xing, although their relations are improving thanks to Ling’s efforts and Mustang’s work to bring democracy to Amestris. Still. Alphonse, loved as he is in Xing, is an Amestrian commoner (Ling hates the term), and that creates a conflict of interests. Because of that, legal matters must be taken in consideration. 

 

Al signs an agreement to be called Prince _Consort_ once he is married to Mei, instead of just Prince. The official papers that give him lands and a title on the Chang state, making him an official clansman of the Chang Clan are next, and Ling notices how Al’s hand shakes a little when putting in his signature. Ling doesn't blame him, it is a big deal. When he gets to the next part of the documents, he stops and looks up at Ling. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Ling says once more. When Alphonse goes back to read the declaration form which says that the status, given to him only by royal marriage to a princess, holds no aspiration to the throne. If Al even as much looks at the throne or crown the wrong way, he can be charged with treason. Any future children produced by Alphonse and Mei do not change this situation, and he is not to use them as leverage to get the throne. 

 

“I wouldn’t,” Al murmured. 

 

Lan Fan, who has been behind Ling the entire time, puts her hand on his shoulder, knowing of Ling’s guilt. 

 

“I don’t think you ever would. I’m so sorry, Al, there was no way for me to overlook it.”

 

Ling slides the last document towards Al. He reads it quickly and looks at Ling in surprise. 

 

“Your naturalization as a Xingese national. You do not need to be a citizen to have titles or land. It’s not explicit, at least.” And that concerns Lings a bit, but that's a story for another day. “Still, it would be an honor for us, for me, to call you a Xingese brother.”

 

Alphonse hugs Ling, and he takes it as acceptance. Alphonse junior kicks his feet and laughs alongside his uncle. Ling hears Lan Fan reprimanding the other guard on shift for making a move to put distance between Al and Ling. 

 

“Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ ,” Al is chanting. “You hear that Al?” he takes the baby from Ling and raises him over his head. “Uncle Al is Xingese like your Aunt Mei now!” 

 

It’s a wonderful morning for Ling. 

 

Nighttime comes and Ling dons a fancier attire for the occasion. It is his sister engagement party, and for all the fancy events Ling has attended to over the years, nothing feels as special as this. He stops by Lan Fan’s room first, as he has no intention to go without company. When he goes inside, he sees chaos. 

 

“Lan Fan?” he calls when he hears clattering in the bathroom. She opens the door, looking frantic. 

 

“Is it time?”

 

Ling forgets how to speak when he sees her. She is wearing a dress. It’s the first time Ling sees her in anything other than her training clothes or uniform. 

 

“It was my mother’s,” she tells him, picking the long sleeves. Her metal hand is covered by a glove. 

 

“You look wonderful,” Ling manages to say and thinks she will not only make an honest and good Empress, but a beautiful one as well. 

 

They hold hands until they reach the private dining room. Lan Fan lets go and gives him a look of apology, he can only smile in understanding. 

 

Ling goes inside and finds his guests already waiting. Alphonse is playing with his nephew on the floor and Edward and Mei are looking fondly at them. Although Mei’s look is more of absolute love and devotion, mixing with a bit of want whenever her eyes land directly on Alphonse. Ling tries his hardest to ignore that part. Edward doesn’t. 

 

“Will you stop looking at my brother like you want to eat him?”

 

“Can’t help you there. I think I might have to sneak into his room later, so you should cover your ears tonight.” 

 

“Why would you say something like that?! Do you think I want to know that?!” Edward’s voice takes a panicked tone and Alphonse stands with his nephew with a huff of annoyance. 

 

“Al junior and I are going to that corner, where we don’t have to hear this,” and he goes just as he says. 

 

Ling clears his throat, looking pointedly at Mei. She curtsies, as always, but she has a look on her eyes, like she want to hit him. 

 

“Hello, everyone,” Ling says. 

Mei smiles at him, too bright, and hugs him. He’s confused by this but when he feels a pull on his ear he knows what it is about. 

 

“Ow, _ow_! Noooo!” 

 

She is now twisting his ear and it hurts more than Ling thought possible.

 

“How dare you imply I would bring a child into this world outside an established marriage. What do you take me for?”

 

“Blame Alphonse!”

 

Edward screams at him in Al’s defense, the baby screams in imitation of his father, Al gives his own protest in time with Mei’s and despite the pain Mei is inducing and all the noise, Ling truly thinks it’s a wonderful moment. 

 

“Princess, please let go of the Emperor,” Lan Fan pleads. When Mei does, Ling turns to Lan Fan, whining about ungrateful sisters and lethal damage. Lan Fan rubs his reddened ear and rolls her eyes. “You’ll live.”

 

“Make me feel better.” 

 

Lan Fan goes red. 

 

Mei looks at them with suspicion and hope, and Alphonse and Edward do as well. 

 

“Lan Fan, I’m so happy you’re here! You look great,” she compliments. “I like how you look in a dress,” she comments, but looks at Ling as she says it. 

 

“Thank you. The Emperor insisted I come.” She is blushing still and trying to hide it by looking at the floor in embarrassment. 

 

Before Mei can say anything more, Ling puts his hand on the small Lan Fan’s back and leads to the table. Once again, Ling gives away a clue for them to confirm their suspicions. 

 

Alphonse, bless him, provides a distraction. “Brother, do you think Xerxian genes are dominant over any other genes? He looks exactly like you,” he tells Edward, who immediately focuses on his son and hums. 

 

“I’ve thought about that.” 

 

Soon dinner becomes a debate over genetics and biology and Mei, being as much as a nerd as the Elrics, gets sucked into it as well. 

 

“But Alphonse does look like Trisha,” she refutes. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, but think phenotypes here for a minute. Al and I are near identical,” Edward fights back. “People in Resembool still joke we’re actually twins.”

 

Ling is an intelligent man and Lan Fan has a bright mind as well, but they get lost the moment words like cytosine and deoxyribose come into the conversation. Desperate for a new subject Ling looks at Lan Fan for help and she shrugs, lost as he is. 

 

Ling has the attendant fills their glasses with champagne and when he has his glass in hand he says, perhaps too loudly, “a toast!”

 

Edward, Al, and Mei look up in confusion and when they realize they’re huddled together over improvised drawings and equations on the napkins, they sit back into their own chairs, looking apologetic. 

 

“To Mei and Alphonse and their happy marriage,” Ling drinks and the rest follow suit. Alphonse kisses Mei after he takes a sip and after that she continues to look at him in adoration. 

 

Edward has an announcement of his own. 

 

“And to my second child.” 

 

Ling chokes. Lan Fan looks at him in alarm, and reaches for his hand. Edward is smiling through it all. 

 

“It’s why I came here, though Winry really did need her time alone. Last time I had to call Alphonse to give him the news. This time I got to tell him as soon as I got off the train. I wanted to tell you, too. And since I hadn’t seen you for so long, it seemed like the perfect chance.”

 

Ling raises his glass again and says, “To your second child.” 

 

As Ling drinks, he can’t help but wonder if he’ll ever have the opportunity to announce the birth of a child of his. He looks at Lan Fan, unconcerned about how others are in the room, and prays he’ll get that chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you have been so kind and to thank you, I wrote the longest chapter yet


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for this moment since I posted the first chapter and finally it's here! I think we're close to the end now, but I don't want to let go :')

Today is the day Ling has been preparing for. The council meeting where he will finally put an end to the concubine system takes place today and there, Ling will ensure a brighter future for the country and for himself. For Lan Fan. He closes his eyes and hugs his pillow to himself. Soon the attendants will come to wake him, only to find he’s already wide awake.

 

Lan Fan is not next to him this morning, like the one before. No, she is in her own room this morning, just a few doors away, but Ling does not disturb her. She needs her space, given the significance of this day and how taxing it is on her nerves. When she comes in with the attendants just in time for her shift as his morning shadow, he does not complain. He can tell she finds comfort in the routine she already knows. 

 

If all goes as planned, Lan Fan’s routine and entire life will change drastically. 

 

Ling can only hope she truly is as determined as she appears to be, to make that jump with Ling. 

 

The meeting isn’t until after lunch, so Ling spends the morning making arrangements for an Amestrian automail mechanic to come to Xing to treat Lan Fan’s arm and reading through his careful notes for the last time in preparation to face the stuffy council members. Just before he needs to leave, the guards come into their shifts to shadow Ling for the next hours and, though he doesn’t see her, he can tell how Lan Fan tenses. 

 

He turns to her, removes her mask, and takes her face in his hands to lay a kiss her on the lips. Ling cares little, if at all, about the other guards in the room. 

 

“It might take some time, but wait for me in your room, okay? I’ll go to you as soon as it’s over.”

 

She nods, but doesn’t say a word.

 

The council members are already waiting for Ling, but he takes his time in his private room next to the council room. He doesn’t like to make people wait, or throw his power into their faces, but Ling understands after all these years that sometimes it is necessary. Privilege and power are useful tools Ling has, and even if he doesn’t like using them, they come in handy for certain situations. 

 

“Your Imperial Majesty, the council members are waiting for you,” one of his advisors tell him. 

 

Ling makes a point to lower his voice into a more commanding tone, which he is going to be using for the meeting. 

 

“They can wait a little longer.” 

 

The advisor bows to him and leaves the room. Ling doesn’t miss how the man seems more edgy than when he entered the room.

 

When he goes into the council room, all the members stand and bow to him. He doesn’t acknowledge them and sits himself on the big, imposing chair at the head of the long table. The Emperor’s chair. His chair. Not as big or as imposing as his throne, but intimidating still. The members remain standing with their eyes cast down. They cannot sit until Ling gives them permission to do so. Ling always tells them to sit immediately after he sits. 

 

But not today. 

 

“Oh, of course,” he pretends to forget they are standing. “You may sit.” 

 

They sit and wait for him to address them once more. Ling lets the silence stretch and the councilmen start to get nervous. Some, the youngest members mostly, start fidgeting in their seats, while the eldest members control their emotions with more efficiency, but the panic shows in their eyes. Ling thanks Fu, may he rest in peace, for teaching him how to read people so perfectly in order to have an upper hand in battle, and this is just another battle for Ling. 

 

“Well, what should we discuss today?” he asks, appearing bored with the situation. 

 

“Your Imperial Majesty, we understand the Amestrian Ambassador, Alphonse Elric, has asked the Crown Princess to marry him, and you have given them your blessing?”

 

“Yes, what about it?”

 

“Well, we would like to go over some other options with you, while there’s still time,” the eldest member says. 

 

“I’ve given my blessing, what else is there to discuss? They are getting married. Frankly, Councilman, I do not understand why you are wasting my time with this matter.”

 

“I—of course, Majesty, forgive me,” he inclines his head, but his fists clench. 

 

These men, they think they have power, but as soon as they are reminded how little power they actually have, they become helpless. 

 

Ling thinks he might have gone too long allowing these men to think themselves powerful. 

 

“When will we need to start planning, Your Imperial Majesty?” a young Councilman asks, trying to relieve the tension. 

 

“Mei and Alphonse will take care of that on their own with my help, you do not need concern yourselves over that. Anything more? No? Good. If we’re done with that, then, I have an important matter to discuss. My own marriage.”

 

The atmosphere in the room changes, and Ling can see the excitement in their eyes as he finishes his sentence. Not for long. 

 

“What a joy, Your Imperial Majesty!” 

 

“We have some names ready for you, they are willing to marry as soon as you wish.” 

 

“Will you be marrying all fifty in a single ceremony? Your great-grandfather, he did that.” 

 

“Bed them all in week, the story says.”

 

“I think it best if he marries them one by one. Start with the wealthier Clans, like his father did.”

 

“The faster he marries them all, the better.” 

 

“The concubines are more than ready to fulfill their duty and carry his children.”

 

Ling has heard enough, and he raises a hand to silence them all. He feels angry, suddenly, and he no longer needs to force the harsher voice that comes from his throat. 

 

“No,” he says. In a swift instant, the joy in the room dies and a chill can be detected instead. “I will not be marrying the fifty daughters of the Clans, not in a single or any ceremony, nor will I _ever_ bed any of them.” 

 

“What are you saying,” one dares to speak, and when Ling sends a glare his way, he hastily adds, “Your Imperial Majesty.”

 

“I’m dissolving the concubine system,” Ling states, more confident than he thought he could sound.He feels it, too, for the first time since contemplating the horrible situation of the concubine system. He has worked day and night to figure out a way to free himself of it, but he has had the answer for as long as he’s been Emperor.

 

He is the Emperor. 

 

He has the power. 

 

It’s always been in him. 

 

The eldest Councilman begins to sputter, unable to form coherent words, and the rest follow suit, reacting in their own ways. Ling lets them have a few seconds of dismay. 

 

“Are you all done, now?”

 

“Your Imperial Majesty! This cannot be!” A Councilman objected. He has been a member since his father’s time.

 

“And why not?” Ling asks with a smirk. The man turns red in anger. 

 

“I’ve already told the important clans we’re ready to collect the brides! They’re ready and waiting!”

 

“That was a mistake, Councilman. You will go and tell the Clan Chiefs of your mistake, as I will not be marrying their daughters. You will also tell them that you, on your own, raised their hopes unnecessarily, as you never conversed of the matter with me. That, by the way, is an act of insubordination. You will issue a public apology to me, for taking matters into your hands that do not concern you and doing so in my name. The next time you do something like that, you’ll be out of the council, understand?”

 

“Emperor,” one continues to sputter, still not recovering from his initial shock. “Dissolve it?” 

 

“Yes,” Ling confirms. “I will be marrying only one woman, and she will be Empress.”

 

A myriad of questions are thrown Ling’s way, and he catches just some of them. Has he already chosen a wife? Will he be courting all fifty daughters to elect one? What would be the role of Empress? What is the need for an Empress?

 

Ling raises his hand for the second time and silence falls upon them. 

 

“That is enough. I will not have you question my decision. That’s what will be done.”

 

“We cannot allow you to do this!” Spits out the same Councilman who had objected first. 

 

“ _Watch it!_ ” His guard hisses from the shadows up in the ceiling. Ling directs his cold gaze to him, until he lowers his eyes to the intricate table and mutters a forced apology for his disrespectful behavior. 

 

“I am not asking,” Ling warns them. “I’m telling you what I am going to do.” 

 

“Our job as Councilmen is to advice you, Your Imperial Majesty,” the eldest says in conciliation. 

 

“Yes, but it is up to me if I take the advice or not,” Ling shoots back quickly. “I am Emperor. I have the final say, don’t I?”

 

None of them deny it. 

 

He knows he has won the first part, but before he goes on to the next part, he needs to break them a little more. 

 

He looks at the Councilman closest to him. 

 

“Remind me, Councilman, how does history remember the Emperor who created the concubine system?” Disastrous, but Ling doesn’t give him the chance to answer and throws another questions at the next Councilman. “How many Clans have perished under this system?” The man opens his man, but Ling is already forming his next question, “how many years of war did Xing see before I took the throne and ended the Clan Wars? How many of our people were killed? Forced to murder each other, brothers and sisters.” The men are looking at him at a loss. “How many women were raped and abducted in the ravaging? How many children were left as orphans? How many starved?” None of the man have time to answer his questions before he starts with another. “Just how deeply our foreign relations were damaged? Relations that are only now healing, under my rule. What is the true extend of tragedy brought to Xing thanks to this catastrophic system?” 

 

By the time he is done with his questions, they can’t answer because they just don’t have the answers. 

 

There is no question, the concubine system is dissolved. Ling asks his guard to pass the document, which he signs at the bottom. The Imperial Decree that immediately ends the system for good. It is done. 

 

None of the Councilmen seem to recover from the shock. 

 

The youngest Councilman clears his throat and asks, “and who will be your bride, if you have chosen one, Your Imperial Majesty?” 

 

Ling wants to thank the man for giving him an opening for the next part of his mission. 

 

“I will marry a loyal and brave woman, respected and revered by the Yao clan,” Ling repeats the words he once spoke to Lan Fan, in one of his late hinted attempts to confess his feelings. “A woman that I love,” he finishes. 

 

“And who is that?” The eldest enquires. 

 

“Lan Fan.”

 

“NO!” His father’s Councilman shouts and stands, looking at Ling with fury. 

 

The rest of the council members look between him and Ling in a fright. 

 

“The next time,” Ling begins in a barely controlled voice, “that you speak to me in such disrespectful manner, I will have you banished from the country. Now _sit down_ ,” he growls at him. “If I don’t stand, you don’t stand.” 

 

The man does sit, but still looks at Ling like he wants to murder him. 

 

“The girl is a _servant_!” He rages. “The Emperor cannot sully himself with a servant.” 

 

“Speaks of Lan Fan like that again, and I’ll have you executed,” Ling threatens. He is not one for threats, but the man is provoking such anger in Ling, that he is satisfied when one of his guards pulls a kunai, ready to act on command. For the first time since the meeting begins, the man looks truly scared. “To insult Lan Fan is the same as insulting me. She is your future Empress, and to speak ill of your Emperor and Empress is treason.”

 

“Your Imperial Majesty, our fellow Councilman—forgive his behavior—has a point. The girl is not noble. You need a Lady, a woman of titles.”

 

Ling laughs at that. 

 

“Lan Fan _is_ noble. She has a title. Lady Lan Fan, of the Yao Clan. Her family has been of great importance in the Yao Clan for generations and were granted nobility years ago, Councilman.” 

 

The eldest is pale as a ghost now. He knows. 

 

He knows because his signature is in the document that officially declares Lan Fan’s family nobility. His signature is also on the document registering her family’s land in the Yao state. 

 

“I believe the rank was given to the family after the chosen retainer of the time saved my mother from an assassination attempt when she was a baby. Took down a dozen assassins all on his own.” The Yao Clan always dealt with the worst attempts. “A man called Fu, correct?.” The eldest cannot answer in words, but he does nod. “That made him a Lord. Of course, he didn’t mind much. The title remained, though.” Again, silence. There is nothing the men in the room can say to contradict them. 

 

Lan Fan doesn’t like to acknowledge it, but they both know it. Lan Fan is a Lady. A Lady chosen to be a retainer, but a Lady still. 

 

“Lan Fan is Fu’s only living descendant, that means she holds his title now,” Ling says with a smirk of triumph. As an afterthought, he adds with seriousness, “we have the war to thank for destroying that family, by the way.”

 

He takes a look at the members of council as sees various degrees of outrage, disbelief, astonishment, and surprisingly, he even sees a hint of awe. 

 

He has won. 

 

There is nothing they can do or say to contradict him. 

 

Ling is the Emperor and he has the power to have the final say. Ling is also a meticulous man, and he has made sure there is no doubt left in these man that he will marry Lan Fan. Because he wants to and he can. And because she has accepted him. Because they are in love. 

 

“That will be all for today, Councilmen,” he stands, and they all stand after him, heads bowed. “Productive meeting, don’t you think?” As he is about to exit the room, he stops. “Oh, and Councilman?” he says to his father’s man. “We will have a chat tomorrow. I’ll send for you.”

 

He walks a little faster than usual on his way to Lan Fan’s room and when he gets there, he only knocks once before entering. As he requested, she is waiting for him. She’s been pacing, again, and Ling smiles at her fondly when she stops mid-pace and looks at him in expectation. She’s still in her uniform and unmasked. He thinks she has never looked more beautiful. 

 

He takes her hands in his, and bends to kiss each. When he straightens, he places her hands on his heart. 

 

Now he gets to ask her for certain. 

 

“Lan Fan,” he presses his forehead on hers. “Will you marry me?”

 

She lets out a laugh, so happy and clear that Ling has to look at her face to witness her joy. A tear escapes her eye. 

 

“Yes.”


	10. Chapter 10

The palace is buzzing with the news of the morning. First the Emperor dissolves the concubine system and right after that declares he will marry his long time guard. The palace is positively giddy with all the gossip going around. When Ling walks by the servants, they gape at him and when they think he can’t hear them anymore, they start giggling and whispering. 

 

Ling thinks it’s all so amusing. 

 

Lan Fan, however, grumbles about it every five minutes once they make it inside his study, where she puts an end to her silence and starts huffing and murmuring, though Ling can’t really tell what she is saying. 

 

“Lan Fan, if you are going to act all flustered, at least remove your mask so I can see you blush,” he teases. “You know I enjoy it.” She crosses her arms and looks away from him. She doesn’t take off the mask, the stubborn woman. “We’ve been engaged for a day and I’m already getting the silent treatment?” He sees the corners of her lips lift from the gap in the mask and knows it’s all for play.

 

Ling, newly engaged or not, needs to do some work, and he starts sorting through the stack of reports that must be checked immediately. The Emperor doesn’t have vacation time, but that’s something he has learned to live with now. He makes mental notes to ask about certain reports that do not live up to his expectations, and leaves a note for his advisors to set up a meeting with the people responsible for a particular event in the reports. but whenever he finds a report form Mei, or any of her staff, he smiles proudly. Not a word out of place, as always. 

 

Once Lan Fan is done sulking, she sits across from him and peers curiously at the documents scattered on Ling’s desk. She has taken the mask off.

 

“Come here,” Ling says and when she’s close enough to him, he pulls her into his lap. 

 

“Emperor!” Her scandalized tone makes Ling chuckle. 

 

“This is what newly engaged couples do, Lan Fan! In our case it’s a major event. We confessed and got engaged within the same week.”

 

She’s closed off now, and Ling worries he might have said the wrong thing. 

 

“We should take it slow,” she tells him, almost as if trying to convince herself. “Like other couples.”

 

Couple. They are couple, officially. It makes Ling feel like he’s going to burst. 

 

He kisses her metallic knuckles. “We are not other couples. We’ve been together for years as far as I’m concerned,” he informs her. “I’ve wanted to marry you for years. You and I know each other better than anyone and I don’t see a point in us ‘taking it slow’, when all we’ve done for all our time together is taking things slow. Really, _really_ slow.”

 

“Okay, I see the point,” she pipes in annoyance. 

 

“It’s time we speed things up, don’t you think? Unless you want to go slower—” He’s interrupted when she kisses him. He knows she’s doing to shut him up, but he returns her kiss happily. 

 

She pulls away, but doesn’t move away from him. 

 

He fishes the dubious report from the pile of papers and shows it to her. “What do you think?” She looks from him to the report and then back at him again. “You’ll be Empress,” he can tell from the way she grimaces she’s still not used to the idea. “These are things you will be doing regularly now. You’ve helped me before,” he points out.

She doesn’t disappoint. She comes to the same conclusion, but gives him a different perspective of the situation. She goes as far as giving him a through solution. Make them confess beforetime so they can be put on trial for a confessed crime, instead of a trial out of suspicion. He’s showering her in kisses for her brilliancy when they both feel someone with hostile qi approaching the study and tense. Lan Fan looks at Ling with curiosity.

 

“Your Imperial Majesty,” a guard says from the door. “The Councilman is here, as you requested.”

 

“Are you still in talks with the council?” she asks, and there is fear in her question. He can see it in her eyes as well, and sense it in the way she grips at his robes.

 

“No. I’m going to give the Councilman a talking to,” he reassures her, rubbing her good shoulder in comfort. “Isn’t your shift over?” he tries to sound innocent but she sees right through him. 

 

“Transparent, you are,” she says with an eye-roll. She puts her mask back on and blends into the shadows again to make her exit. 

 

He is waiting for Ling outside his study and Ling takes his sweet time to leave the room and lock the door. When he turns to Councilman, he gives Ling a deep bow. 

 

“Walk with me, Councilman,” Ling orders. One guard follows one step behind Ling, the Councilman two steps behind, as dictated by protocol unless Ling says otherwise, another guard trailing after the Councilman and the final guard, lurking somewhere in the shadowed spaces. 

 

“Your behavior yesterday was atrocious, Councilman,” he says. “Not only did you question me and talked over me, but you insulted Lan Fan. That is an insult to me, too.”

 

“I apologize sincerely, Your Imperial Majesty.” 

 

Ling stops and faces him. 

 

“Do you really?” Ling snaps. “I’m not an idiot, I know a lie when I hear one.”

 

“Your Imperial Majesty—”

 

“Spare me. You’re not here to talk, you’re here to listen.” Ling resumes his walking and without looking at the man, he orders him to keep up. “Can you imagine the elation the people of Xing will feel, Councilman, when the official statement goes out?” The man clucks his tongue, thinking Ling won’t catch the little gesture, but he does. Ling decides to let that slide. “The Emperor that put an end to countless years of war, now ensuring the war won’t repeat itself.”

 

He reaches the doors to the throne room and throws them open. 

 

It never stops being a wonder, looking at the throne. His throne. 

 

“Marvelous, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes, Your Imperial Majesty.” 

 

“And it’s mine.”

 

“Of course.” 

 

“I won it. No one can fight my claim to the throne. As no one can say I am not a good ruler.” Ling walks to the throne and touches the golden designs. “How do you think the people will react, when they hear the Emperor they adore will marry the woman who played such an important part in my ascension to the throne? Especially when that woman happens to be the woman that I love?”

 

“Doesn’t change her upbringing,” the man insists. 

 

“Carefully now, Councilman. It’s the same upbringing I had,” Ling warns. “And as I told you and the rest of the council members, Lan Fan is nobility.”

 

“She renounced her title the moment she became your shadow,” his father’s man says. 

 

“Ah, we both know it doesn’t work like that.” He sits on his throne and looks down at the man. “The people already love Lan Fan, and they will love us as Emperor and Empress.” 

 

“I’m sure,” the man lets out through gritted teeth. 

 

“We agree, then! Good. As for your public apology to me for your insubordination, you have until tomorrow. You will deal with the Clan Chiefs and explain your actions to them, as stated yesterday on the meeting,” Ling tells him and the man tenses. He seems to want to speak but thinks better of it and nods. “And I suggest you re-read the protocol book, Councilman, so there won’t be a repeat of yesterday.”

 

“As you wish, Your Imperial Majesty.” 

 

“Another wish I have,” Ling interjects. “You will treat Lan Fan with the same reverence you treat me. She will be your Empress. And even now, before she becomes my wife, she has a higher rank than you do, and you owe her respect. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes, Your Imperial Majesty.”

 

“Great. The guard will escort you out.” When the doors shut, Ling slumps a little. “I know you’re there,” he calls. 

 

She appears just seconds after looking sheepish. “I know you knew. I was just curious,” she explains. “Did you really bring him to the throne room to intimidate him?” She’s smiling at him, and he smiles back. 

 

“Always works,” he says as he stands. He extends a hand to her, which she takes. 

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” she tells him, trying to make it sound like admonishment, but comes out too gentle. 

 

“But I did. He should learn to treat you with the same respect the rest of the country does. And you _will_ be Empress. We can’t have a Councilman speaking in such way about the Empress, can we?”

 

“Fine,” she gives in. A glint comes into her eyes. “But next time you threaten him, I get to be in the room,” she bargains. 

 

“But you were,” he teases her and she knocks his shoulder with her own lightly, trying not to put too effort in the movement to avoid further damage. He really needs that mechanic to Xing already.

 

“I mean where he can see me! I know he’s afraid of me, they all are.”

 

Ling and Lan Fan go over tactics to intimidate insubordinate council members and advisors, half of it as a joke, and the other half in serious consideration, mostly from Ling. They stand in the middle of the throne room for several minutes, laughing and plotting. 

 

Ling thinks Lan Fan belongs in this room as much as he. 


	11. Chapter 11

The palace is a flurry of activity everywhere Ling looks. The kitchens, which he visits nearly every day, are filled with the sound of banging pots and glorious smell of food that he ends up eating. People run up and down the hallways and corridors, some almost tripping and falling down in their haste, and Ling has to dodge once so he doesn’t end up on the floor as well. It takes a while for Ling to calm down and convince his guards the young maid wasn’t trying to murder him. When he goes into the main hall, the enormous room where his coronation had taken place, he stops in his tracks. 

 

When the room was being prepared for the coronation of a new Emperor, Ling hadn’t been allowed inside the room until the actual ceremony, so he never got to see the whole process that led to the moment he was crowned Emperor. The room has seen numerous events afterwards, and he had overseen all matters of planning for those, but none compare to this. Now he is seeing the true planning of a royal event. 

 

Something gold catches his eyes and then he sees Alphonse skipping from place to place around the room, helping in one way or the other. 

 

“Al!” Ling calls. “What are you doing here? Go practice your lines or something!”

 

“But it’s my wedding!”

 

“A royal wedding! Everything is taken care of, and the groom has other responsibilities. How did you even get in here?” The people in the room avoid his eyes and their own eyes shift in guilt. Al has charmed them into letting him help, then. “Alphonse, go find your brother. As Emperor, I command it.”

 

“But it’s my wedding!” Al repeats while his hands fiddle with a floral arrangement. 

 

_Fine_ , Ling think and struts into the room and grabs Al, forcibly dragging him to the door. The people around them laugh, recognizing the playful side of their Emperor. “Your brother is right, you are a little wedding monster,” Ling tells him as he pushes Al. “It’s like you’re drawing energy from it. Now _go_ , or my sister will commit high treason and murder me for letting you wander around.”

 

Al mutters a low, “I’m not wandering,” but does walk towards the path that leads to Ed and Winry’s room. 

 

“Follow him, or he’ll make a run for it,” Ling says to a guard. 

 

When Ling goes out to the gardens he sees the same state of activity. The gardeners are hard at work, giant tents are being set up, carpets rolled out, an infinite amount of candles lay around, and the chairs and tables are being put in place. He walks further into the gardens until he reaches the training yard Lan Fan has been using since arriving at the palace. She’s leaning on the bark of a tree on the edge of the yard, watching carefully every movement and strategy of her trainees. 

 

“That was pathetic!” She yells to one guard-to-be that goes down after a punch from another trainee. “Get up!”

 

“Be fair,” he chuckles and pulls close to his side. “They’re all blindfolded.”

 

“Grandfather’s training was ten times harder, they’re just babies,” she accused them loudly. “And who is this next to me?” 

 

“The Emperor, Commander!” They answer in unison. Lan Fan smiles in satisfaction at the word Commander, as she remains in command of Ling’s security force, and soon the security matters of the entire country. The trainees simply are not allowed to call her Lady, as his advisors, council member, and court do now. She’s Commander to them, until the day she becomes Empress, and even then, she will still hold command. 

 

“Well? What are you waiting for greeting His Imperial Majesty?” She yells again. A few scatter to do just that, but she continues, “I told you to not get distracted, under no circumstances! And what are you doing removing your blindfold?” She snaps at the closest trainee. They all freeze.

 

“This is very sexy, Lan Fan,” he whispers in her ear. She elbows him, but her face reddens. 

 

“The Emperor is not a circumstance, he’s your sole responsibility!” They hold still. “You greet your Emperor _always.”_

 

When they are done greeting and apologizing, blindfolds never leaving their eyes, they go back to their fighting. 

 

“They’ll be great guards. The greatest of protectors is training them,” he compliments her, and rubs her automail arm. She may not feel the sensation, but she can see him doing it. “I still expect a blade to spring out when I do this,” he curls his hand around her metal upper arm. The attached blade is gone, as well as her first automail arm. She has a new model now, a ‘sleeker but still deathly if she wants it to be’ model says the mechanic recommended by Winry.

 

Lan Fan loves every screw and wire of it. It’s a lighter, but high resistant material, much alike Ed’s leg. It looks almost harmless; there are no spikes, no sharp edges, and no blade. The mechanic had put a lot of effort in the aesthetic aspect of Lan Fan’s arm, while also paying close attention to the technical functionality of it. Yes, it seems like it can’t do much damage, but it is dangerous, because it’s Lan Fan’s. The knuckles are diamond tipped. Winry gets credit for the idea, after a recommendation call for a mechanic, since it wasn’t wise for her to travel such a long distance twice when pregnant, as a precaution. She told Lan Fan about the way Nothern automail in Amestris works, and to consider that option, and then she spoke of Bucaneer. The man that Lan Fan never knew, but will be grateful to for the rest of her life. Because of him, her grandfather died with a smile on his face. 

 

Lan Fan’s diamond tipped knuckles are a tribute to him. 

 

“You know, there’s a designed space where I can attach a blade, if you miss it so much,” she teases him. He shakes his head at her and starts give her a fake-hurt speech about treating a future husband with love and not mockery. His stomach growls in the middle of it. Lan Fan glares at him. 

 

“When is the last time you ate?”

 

“At least two hours,” he whines. “Help me, feed me.” That gets him an eye roll. 

 

“The Emperors hungry! The first to bring him—” she looks at him in inquiry. 

 

“Cake.” 

 

“The first to bring him cake gets to stand in watch along his appointed guards on shift for the next hour.”

 

They are all gone in a flash. 

 

“Eager,” Ling comments and sits on the floor, bringing Lan Fan down with him. “Are you ready for the big event?” He knows he’s ready on so many levels. He enjoys weddings, and as Emperor he has had to attend many weddings, but this is Al and Mei’s wedding, and therefore a very important and anticipated ceremony. It is also the first time in his ruling years that he will attend a public event accompanied. 

 

“Yes,” she confirms, but sounds annoyed. “I don’t understand why she insisted on such a flashy gown. I’m not the bride.” 

 

“You’re her sister and the bride’s sister must be as radiant as the bride,” he recites Mei’s words to her. The frown doesn’t leave her face. “You’re also the Emperor’s date,” he says. His voice lacks the playful edge it usually carries. There are days he feels triumphant over his engagement, then there are other days he feels guilt eat at him. He can’t help but think in days like this that he is locking her up, that she’s going to be unhappy, that she doesn’t want to be Empress and he’s putting a life sentence on her. 

 

He can’t look at her any longer, so his eyes focus on the blades of grass instead. 

 

Her hands frame his face and force him to face her again. She’s looking at him with that uncertain wonder, the look that makes Ling breath catch and know for certain he’s mirroring the expression. 

 

“Stop that,” she whispers. “I know what you’re thinking. It’s not like that at all, okay?” As if to prove her point, she leans over to kiss him deeply. When she pulls away she whispers again, “Nothing makes me happier than being your future wife.”

 

“Not even protecting me?” he asks, still half serious. 

 

“I thought we had established that this is the best way to protect you.” She kisses him again, just a peck, and the doubt fades away. “I love you,” she says shyly. 

 

“I love you,” he tells her. “And I love cake.”

 

She shoves him just in time the winner trainee enters the yard with his cake. 

 

It really is delicious cake. 

 

Tensions are high that night. The wedding is the next day and both Alphonse and Mei are nervous and impatient like never before. Ling makes a comment at dinner about Mei not being pregnant after all and that gets several things thrown his way. He hugs Mei when dinner ends, suddenly feeling so much love for his sister that he can’t not hug her. She hugs him back tightly, and tells him he’s the brother she always wanted. He almost cries. 

 

Ling rises with the sun the day of his sister’s Xingese wedding. He plans to enjoy this wedding in double, since he won’t make it to her Amestrian wedding, so he gets ready before time and eats breakfast twice to make sure we won’t faint in the middle of the ceremony. 

 

Edward finds him when he’s having his second helping and joins him, claiming he needed to get away from the crazies. 

 

“Your wife is hormonal, your child is overexcited, and your brother is a nervous wreck,” Ling translates. “It seems you forgot how _you_ got on your wedding day.”

 

“Hey!” 

 

“Watching you lose it before your wedding was funnier than watching you get all bothered over Winry at fifteen!” 

 

“Well, you have squinty eyes!” 

 

“I’m sensitive about that,” Ling laughs, recalling the first time Ed used that attack. “Your last visit gave me a clue to get something I really needed, you know that? I owe you for that.”

 

Ed indignation fades and he turns serious. 

 

“Not a problem. You paid for my brother’s Xingese wedding, so I’d say we’re even.”

 

“Really, though. Thank you, for telling me to see the answer with my own eyes. I honestly was starting to get hopeless.”

 

“When are you getting married again?” 

 

“Six months. We’ll announce it after Al and Mei’s Amestrian wedding.” The last thing Ling and Lan Fan want is to steal their thunder more than they already have by getting engaged the same week. Not that Al or Mei mind. 

 

“My baby will be over three months old then, so I think we’ll make it,” he gives Ling a wide smile, and he really hopes Ed and his family get to see him get married. 

 

Lan Fan enters the room that moment, and Ling stares in awe of her.

 

She looks like a queen, like the Empress she’s meant to be. 

 

“Stop staring at her like that,” Edward gags. 

 

“I tried, but I prefer to stare,” he says, not taking his eyes off of her. She rubs his shoulder in appreciation while her own eyes take him in. It’s possible he is imagining things, but he thinks he can see fire in her eyes again. The kind he has only seen a handful of times, but she looks away, and he is left wondering if he imagined it or not.

 

“You look very handsome,” she compliments. To Edward, she says, “You are okay, I guess.” Edward rolls his eyes at that. “Winry is asking for you.” Edward is out of his chair in less than a second and runs back to his wife. 

 

Amusing, Edward has been trained.

 

“Mei is waiting for you.” 

 

Ling goes to Mei’s room holding Lan Fan’s gloved hand. He insists she doesn’t have to put it on, but she says it makes her feel safe, now that she’s out of armor and uniform, and he drops the subject. She leaves him when they reach Mei’s room with a kiss and tells him to behave while walking Mei towards the High Priest. 

 

“Mei,” he beams when he sees her in her wedding gown. “You look so beautiful.”

 

She hands him a box. He knows by the weight of it that it’s the tiara he gave to her the week of his coronation. If he’s not mistaken, she has only put it on once—his coronation. It’s not a small tiara, like the diadem style she prefers when forced to wear one, Ling had it especially made to show her status as Crown Princess, but it isn’t as big or heavy as his own crown, or the one that Lan Fan would one day wear. 

 

He places the tiara on her head carefully so the meticulous hairstyle won’t be ruined. 

 

“Ready?” he says and offers his arm to her. She doesn’t answer, but takes his arm and lets him lead her out of the room and into the hallways that will take them to the main hall, where the High Priest and guests are waiting, but most importantly, where Alphonse is waiting. The hallways are deserted, unlike the hours and days before, and the doors to the main hall have been shut. Ling doesn’t give the signal for the doors to open right away. 

 

“I have always wanted this, and now I don’t know what to do.”

 

“That happens, when we get the things we have always wanted. Reality is nothing like you imagine.” He remembers the first time he felt the weight of the crown, the stares of his subjects, and the overwhelming sense of responsibility. “The best thing we can do is go with it. For now you just have to walk and remember Al is waiting on the other side.” She stands straighter at the mention of Alphonse, losing the slouched position from before, like it gives her energy. “I still can’t believe he even got baptized for this.”

 

“He didn’t mind. Much.” 

 

“Ready?” Ling repeats the question. 

 

This time she answers. “Yes.”

 

She walks slowly at first, looking at their feet hitting the marble beneath them, but when they reach the middle she peeks from under her lashes and sees Alphonse. She stops for a second and then resumes her walking, only much faster. Ling has to tighten his arm around hers in order to stop her from breaking into a run. 

 

It’s a beautiful ceremony. Not too long, honest, and loving. Nearly every guest in the first rows cries at some point, and others like Edward and Winry cry during the whole thing, even though it’s all in Xingese and they don’t understand a word of it. Al and Mei kiss when they are officially married, something Ling knows happens in Amestris but not in Xingese wedding ceremonies. Ling quite likes the idea and whispers to Lan Fan that they’ll be doing the same. She smiles, the secret smile he always sees in others. This time, it’s for him and because of him. 

 

Edward and Winry hug Al for about five minutes after the ceremony. They are still crying, but when he sees Alphonse cry as well, he thinks there’s something there that the rest of the world, himself included, will never understand. Little Alphonse is held by Mei, and he can’t take his eyes away from her tiara.

 

“He likes shiny things,” Lan Fan tells Mei with a smile. Mei coos at him and lowers her head a little so he can touch it. Ling panics in silence at the action, but the baby just grasps the tiara for a short while, lets go, and goes back to staring at Mei in fascination. 

 

The gardens are alive with the following party. The married couple dance and dance some more, only pausing every now and then to eat or drink something. Sometimes they stop by their table and chat with the others at the table, other times they listen to the congratulations from a guest before going back to their dancing. Overall, they are completely absorbed into each other. 

 

Lan Fan is more open with him than she has ever been. She touches him constantly, dances with him closely. She lets him kiss her cheek when she brings cake and rests her head on his shoulder. At some point, Ling thinks she might be tipsy, but then remembers she’s not much of a drinker, and she hasn’t even sipped a drink.

 

On the dance floor, Ling sees the man he knows as Scar approach Mei and Alphonse. Their exchange is short and Al stays behind for most of it, sending Winry concerned looks. Edward, too, is watching Winry like a hawk and simultaneously glaring at Scar. Winry doesn’t notice, or at least she pretends not to notice. 

 

Ling only knows a part of the story, but understands the Elric’s behavior.

 

“How’s the arm?” Winry asks Lan Fan while rubbing her stomach. At nearly seven months pregnant she glows, even when looking as tired as she does. 

 

“It’s perfect,” Lan Fan answers and removes the glove so Winry can examine her hand. “Go ahead.” It’s a shame, Ling thinks. The subject of her arm makes her move away from him and closer to Winry. 

 

“Oh, _thank you_!”

 

“No, Lan Fan! She’ll never let you go!” Edward warns but Winry throws a napkin at his face. 

 

The examination doesn’t last long, she praises Lan Fan for her good care and continues to stare and prod for a little while. She yawns suddenly and Edward declares they are going to bed. 

 

“You don’t have to make it public, Edward,” Ling teases. 

 

“I meant to _sleep_!” he shouts. “She’s tired and pregnant! I didn’t mean that we—”

 

“We’re leaving Ed,” Winry interrupts him. “Grab Al and start walking.”

 

Then it’s only Ling and Lan Fan at the table. They watch as Alphonse twirls Mei, making her golden dress float around her as she does. The gold of her dress, a wedding tradition in Xing, matches the gold of Alphonse eyes. That’s what Mei has been saying the whole evening, when she does speak to others.

 

Lan Fan shifts in discomfort next to him. 

 

“What’s wrong?” he turns his focus to her. 

 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you…” she starts, her fingers picking at her dress. 

 

“Yes?” Her eyes are closed, her cheeks are flushing, and her hand holds his a little tighter. He scoots closer, rubs her arm in comfort and encourages her to go on. An attendant passes by carrying tray of glasses of imported champagne. She asks for one and completely surprises Ling by downing it in one go. 

 

The alcohol gives her courage and she speaks. 

 

“I don’t want to wait anymore, and I know you don’t either.” She says it in a gush, looking around to make sure nobody heard a things, while Ling feels as if he has been electrocuted. “But tonight, I can’t wait,” she admits. “I want to be with you. Tonight.” 

 

He wants to applaud her. Even though she is blushing furiously, she manages to say it all without stuttering. 

 

“You’re tired,” Ling says. Disappointment crosses her face. “I’m tired, too. I think we need to retire early and catch some sleep.” Lan Fan looks at him, question clear in her eyes, and he gives her an answer by putting a hand on her thigh.

 

In the darkness of Ling’s room, he feels her qi like never before. He’s aware of every change, every pulse, every breath as he unbuttons Lan Fan’s gown, letting it pool to the floor next to the bed and admiring her bare body completely for the first time. As for Lan Fan, she thinks she’s going to die so many times (surely, a person can’t feel all these things at once and survive) but he brings her back to life with a blazing kiss, a fevered whisper, an ardent touch, an urgent thrust. 

 

Lan Fan thinks she is going to die, but she has never felt more alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet, an apology for taking a longer time than usual to update. Regular life got in the way. 
> 
> Well. A lot happened right?


	12. Chapter 12

There is a lot Ling changed when he became Emperor, and there are things he is still in process of changing. 

 

The Clan wars that raged for generations in competition for the throne are in the past now, and along with those wars, a deficient concubine system.

 

The isolation from other countries is over. Now, Xing stands with its neighbors for unity, commerce, communication. Monetary matters are becoming less of an issue, and more of an asset, as it should be. 

 

Corruption has seen persecution and punishment under his rule, so unlike his predecessors, as much as it pains him to admit it. Council is now under strict and watchful rules, not counting Ling’s own rules, as well as all the advisors, chiefs, ambassadors, and every other person contributing to his reign. Ling has rules, even though they were stablished by himself and supervised by no one, seeing that ‘no one supervises the Emperor.’ 

 

Ling thinks of this as a flawed idea for a being designed to be flawed. That makes it a double failure. He’s Emperor, but he’s human. A bad Emperor needs supervision, a mediocre Emperor needs supervision, a clueless Emperor needs supervision. But Ling is not a bad, or mediocre, or clueless Emperor. Ling is a funny, silly, greedy, fair, and good Emperor. Ling doesn’t _need_ supervision, but he demands it from his people. 

 

The people of Xing are changing as well. They don’t live in fear anymore. Hunger, disease, war, and death don’t knock on their door as it used to when he was growing up. Many call Ling’s rule a golden reign, a time of peace and growth, and he feels the great weight of those words just as he feels the weight of his crown. But it’s worth it, and it’s everything he’s always wanted, for all the time he’s had a memory. _Almost_ everything, only a half. Ling has always known he wants power, to be Emperor, to be what his people need, but he also wants friends and love. A family. 

 

One of the things he changed is the constant attendance following the Emperor, and though he can’t completely change it, he did put a stop to certain things, such as being helped to dress. Ling grew up doing things all for himself, and someone putting clothes on for him is just not something he can stand. It’s funny to him, of course, that after making such a fuss about it he now requires all the help he can get to put his matrimonial garb on because his hands can’t stop shaking from excitement. 

 

Today Ling will take a step closer towards getting everything he wants.

 

Today Ling is going to marry Lan Fan. 

 

Everything is set and ready, but the palace is still chaotic. More chaotic now than the time of Al and Mei’s wedding or even his coronation. Ling, too, feels a little chaotic at the moment, stuck in this room until the time is right to come out and run to the great hall and wait for his bride. The attendants are good at reading and appeasing him, providing Ling with a great variety of snacks throughout the morning. 

 

Food, distracting and wonderful as it is, doesn’t stop him whining. 

 

“I want to go,” he says with his mouth still full. One of the oldest and highest ranking attendants, who has been serving in the palace for decades, tugs at his ear and gives him a look. She’s one of the few who dares; she used to change his diapers and take care of him, apparently, when Ling’s mother came for a matrimonial visit to the Emperor. His father. 

 

“Why didn’t I think of you when I searched for immortality?” That gets him another ear-tug. 

 

“Patience, Majesty, or the bride will sense your fear and your first coupling won’t produce an heir. It’s your duty to give the people of Xing an heir.”

 

“It’s not fear, it’s anxiety!” he replies. “She does like inspiring fear, though. It might make our wedding night interesting!” He leaves out that it wouldn’t be their first time having sex or that children are not a guarantee in his marriage. The old lady has adapted well to the many changes Ling has brought to the palace and the country, but there are things Ling doesn’t think her heart can handle. The Emperor and his bride-to-be in bed—not necessarily, of course—months before their wedding is one of them. Not to mention, Ling is still not sure he can have children. 

 

They haven’t been exactly careful during these months. There are precautions and unspoken rules but there are times when it’s too much and they get desperate and sloppy and they don’t think, but not once has she been late. They talk about it, sometimes; what they think and what would happen if there are no heirs by him. Lan Fan doesn’t really mind. He knows that, he believes it. But deep down, just like him, she wants it. It is a possibility they have to consider, with his body going through such destruction and reconstruction when accepting the homunculus, how can they not consider it? 

 

The door opens and Mei comes through it. 

 

“Stop whining. We’re going,” she pretends to be annoyed, but Ling can tell from her eyes she’s just as excited as he is. She drops the pretense quickly. “You’re getting married!”

 

“I’m marrying Lan Fan!” 

 

She pulls him into one of her great hugs while she’s still laughing. 

 

“Nice dress, by the way,” he compliments, and sure thing, she is thrilled by the compliment. She likes people noticing her looks, and while her enemies call her pretentious for that, he thinks of it as endearing. “Almost as pretty as your wedding gown.”

 

“A gift, from Führer Mustang,” she gushes. “He gave it to me when he got here, and it's just so pretty I had to wear it today. I can’t believe he still gets me all these amazing dresses. They get fancier and fancier. Oh, and did you know Miss Riza is expecting a child? That’s good luck, having a pregnant woman at your wedding. And Alphonse is so happy about it, and you wouldn’t believe…” she goes on to give him all the Amestrian gossip she has gotten her hands on while they go down to the hall, and Ling can tell she’s trying to distract him from the overwhelming emotion of walking this path, and then the next, when they cross the open doors. They will close when he takes his place, and open again when Lan Fan comes in. 

 

There are more guests than in Mei’s wedding, all bow and curtsy to him when he makes his entrance, and when taking in the amount of people present, Ling realizes two things. One, this hall is a lot bigger than he originally thought it be, and two, a good chunk of his guests are foreigners.

 

The five minutes he waits for Lan Fan are the longest in Ling’s life, but the second those doors open and she walks in he feels like he’s been given a new life. Her golden wedding gown makes her look more like a goddess, and he can tell the distinct pattern in the fabric as the flames and phoenix he used in his teenage years. 

 

The Emperor bows to no one. But in this moment Ling is not an Emperor, he is just a man, and he bows to Lan Fan. Ling is just a man and Lan Fan is not no one. 

 

He kisses Lan Fan when the high priest announces they are bonded in marriage, just like he promised months ago. 

 

A man from Xing always keeps his promises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go!


	13. Chapter 13

Six months and Lan Fan is not used to being treated like royalty. _Not_ like _royalty—you are royalty,_ Ling would say. Still, it makes Lan Fan double check when she walks by someone and they drop to a curtsy or bow and it doesn’t feel quite right just yet. Not wrong, just not right. She wonders how long it will be for her to completely feel like the Empress she is. 

 

It’s the opposite with her marriage. She is Ling’s wife now and not only does she love it but she feels it in her bones. She is Ling’s wife, and her once reckless daydream is a reality that she can’t get enough of. The diplomatic meetings, the myriad of problems that come with leading a country, the council, and the hatred filled stares of some the designated concubines that were cast aside don’t matter to Lan Fan. 

 

She is Ling’s wife. 

 

It seems impossible but she loves him more now that they are married. She understands him better now. She feels the weight of an entire country on her shoulders just as he does and hopes she somehow relieves the pressure by taking some of the duties of the crown. Her new duties combined with her old ones. She also understands how stressful it is to have guards shadowing one’s every move, and feels a little guilty about it as well. But it is what it is, and guards are indispensable. These days it’s easy to forget they are there when Ling and Lan Fan get lost in each other. 

 

Lan Fan is feeling lost at the moment, watching Ling eat voraciously but not feeling hungry herself. Normally, she devours her breakfast so fast that she hardly gets to taste it. Every surface of the table is covered with plates of food and Ling is tasting every single one. Lan Fan, on the other hand, only has a small helping that she barely touches. Her stomach turns suddenly and she pushes the plate away in disgust. 

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks her at the same time she tries to control her breathing. She shakes her head in response, her hand coming up to cover her nose. “Hey, Lan Fan?” There’s worry in his voice, so she extends her other hand to him. He takes it between his own hands. 

 

“I’m okay. Just not hungry.” 

 

“You’re just nervous,” he tells her. “You pretend to be all tough for them, but really, you’re a softy.” 

 

“I’m not nervous,” she disputes. “There’s no reason to be nervous, they have been trained and prepared for this day. If they pass, they pass. If they don’t, they are a failure.” 

 

“I love it when you go into commander mode.” He starts kissing her jaw and she welcomes the attention. His smell blocks the smell of food and the nausea fades slowly. “Command me?” he whispers in her ear, and resumes his kissing. His hand lands on her hip, tightening his grip on her. Instead of the usual thrill she gets from it, she stiffens at the sensitivity that’s very close to being painful. He mistakes her moan for pleasure and continues his ministrations. 

 

“Maybe _after_ I’m done with the trainees, yeah?” she offers while putting some distance between them. “I better go, it’s bad if their commander gives an example of tardiness.” 

 

“But you haven’t had any breakfast.” If he means the food or himself is not clear to Lan Fan. She kisses his pouting lips and practically runs from the food-smelling room. 

 

The trainees are already sparring when she makes it to the yard, but the minute they see her they stop and bow to her in greeting. Lan Fan can’t get angry about that, they are doing as they have been trained to do. 

 

She spends a good amount of time just watching them from a tree branch and only comes down when she gets bored. She stumbles a little when she lands, gaining back her balance quickly. She shakes away her confusion before anyone can notice and grabs the attention of the trainees. 

 

“I’ve seen enough! Now it’s me you’re fighting,” she orders. This is something they have done before so the trainees no longer look terrified at the prospect of attacking her. They do well, they techniques are worthy of a royal guard and their tenacity rivals Lan Fan’s. In fact, they do so well Lan Fan is even impressed by their performance. When she’s about to call it off, Lan Fan loses her balance again, becoming so dizzy that her vision is filled with spots. She manages to block one incoming attack before she collapses in the middle of the training yard. 

 

One of her shadows looming over her is the first thing she sees when she wakes again. She tries to get up, only to fall back again. 

 

“Don’t move, Majesty, I’ll call a doctor.” 

 

“You will not,” she says. “I’m fine. I just haven’t had breakfast and I’m lightheaded. Nothing more.” She takes a deep breath, tries to overcome the dizziness, and slowly rises from the ground. She accepts the guard’s help when she is standing, grateful to have some support in case her legs give out again. “Well done,” she directs to her trainees. They stand a little straighter. “I believe you’re nearly ready to become royal guards. Until then, keep training.”

 

And she leaves the training yard, feeling slightly nauseous still. 

 

She’s eating when Ling comes to find her. They stare at each other for a minute before Lan Fan goes back to her food. A simple plate of fruit since she can’t stomach anything else. 

 

“What’s this I hear about you fainting?” 

 

“It’s nothing,” she tells him. “I didn’t have breakfast remember? It seems your fainting ways rubbed off on me.” That gets her a smile, a sign that he’s not angry at her. 

 

“I was worried, when they told me you collapsed in the yard.” 

 

“Now you know how I feel.” 

 

He leaves minutes later, telling her that he only wanted to say hello (Lan Fan knows that means he wanted to check on her) and that he had a council meeting about a new trade deal with Amestris. He does ask if she wants to join him, but Lan Fan would rather faint again than see the council members more than she has to. 

 

By the end of the afternoon, Lan Fan doesn’t feel dizzy anymore. She takes care of a couple of things regarding security inside and surrounding the palace, reads and sorts some of Ling’s never ending paperwork, and visits Al and Mei. She plays with Xiao-Mei while she hears Al and Mei chatter away about their latest trip to Aerugo and a previously undiscovered tiny island closer to Xing than Aerugo. Because of the closeness, it’s apparently a part of Xing now. 

 

She falls asleep waiting for Ling, who is trapped in the council room penning down the contract deal and regulations. It’s restless sleep, she turns and tosses and pushes the covers away from her too warm body. She is used to him sleeping beside her by now, and in nights like this, when he can’t make it to their bed because he’s stuck in meetings or some problem or the other, she misses him, his warmth, his body. The empty space beside her sinks with a new weight and a hand strokes her messy hair. 

 

“You stole the Emperor’s pillow.” 

 

She shoves the pillow aside, straddles him and kisses him hungrily. He’s surprised but returns her kiss, opening his mouth to her and gasping when Lan Fan rocks her hips against his. “I’ll leave for hours more often, if this is how you’ll receive me,” he tells her with a raspy voice. She pushes him on his back, taking care of his pants and hiking her sleeping dress up her thighs. She moves sensually on top of him, building a rhythm that she knows makes him go mad and soon enough, his hands are grasping at her thigh and bottom, then move towards her covered breasts, but with the slightest touch Lan Fan hisses at the high sensitivity and catches his hands to pin them above his head and continues to move with abandon above him until they are both squirming and groaning in release. She gives him a long, lazy kiss before slumping besides him. 

 

He’s stroking her hair again and the motions makes her sleepy. 

 

“Whoever said our honeymoon phase was over couldn’t be more wrong,” he chuckles. 

 

“Who said that?” Even though she’s mumbling, the rage is clear. 

 

“Ah, just some gossip,” he tries to calm her down. “If you’re going to get worked up, I’d love a repeat.”

 

But she’s already sleeping. 

 

She doesn’t wake up again until morning and when she does, she bolts to the bathroom, making it just in time to throw up in the toilet. He’s right beside her, holding her hair while she empties her stomach. It’s not the first morning it happens, it actually has been happening more and more frequently, but it’s the first time he’s here to witness it. 

 

“You collapsed yesterday and today you are throwing up,” he says when she flushes the toilet and hands her a glass of water. She makes a face at the reminder of her fainting. It’s so unlike her, fainting because she didn’t have breakfast, like she has never done that before. The food smelled disgusting, anyway. 

 

“It’s your automail, isn’t it?” 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Her automail is in perfect condition, with her regular maintenance schedule she rarely has to call a mechanic to check up on it. Lan Fan doesn’t pay much attention to the automail question, but something does occur to her. 

 

“Ridiculous?” There’s a edge to his voice, and that brings Lan Fan back to focus. “I’m worried about your health, you call that ridiculous?”

 

“Yes, because there’s nothing wrong,” she fights back. Not wrong, but not _nothing_. 

 

“Last night, when I touched your shoulder you swatted my hands away. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” _No,_ she wanted to say _, you touched my breast._

 

Something clicks in Lan Fan’s head. 

 

“That didn’t mean anything!” Lan Fan lies. “It’s just something that happened. If you didn't like it, I won’t do it again. I thought you _wante_ d me to be in control.” She walks past him and towards their bed. 

 

“You’re changing the subject. Something is happening and you won’t tell me—” Ling is cut short when Lan Fan pushes him aside and runs back to the bathroom to retch again. Something is happening, she knows it. She has suspicions but now it’s too much. Now, with Ling demanding answers, reaching the wrong conclusion, and the nausea that doesn’t leave her, she explodes. 

 

“Ling, get _out_!” She kicks the door closed and locks it. 

 

She washes her mouth and leans over the sink, trying to get the nausea to go away. She doesn’t know when the tears started but she’s crying. She’s crying because she hates feeling sick. She’s crying because she screamed at Ling. She’s crying because she’s afraid. The chances are against them and with her arm…

 

Her sobs echo through the bathroom tiles and then the door opens again and she’s in his arms. She should have known that the second he heard her crying he would pick the lock. 

 

“Why are you crying? Tell me what’s wrong, I want to help,” he comforts her. She can’t tell him what she thinks is happening. If it isn’t true, if it’s just a false alarm, it will crush him, and she can’t do that to him, she can’t give him false hope. It’s a miracle he hasn’t figured out her symptoms and keeps assuming it’s automail malfunction, something that can buy Lan Fan some time, she realizes. 

 

“You’re right,” she sniffed. “I think I need to get the arm checked out.” 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that. The last time was what, three months ago?” She nods and closes her eyes against the guilt. He believes her lie for now. 

 

He’s reluctant to leave her but she reminds him of the continuation of the meeting and he goes, only after various promises that she’ll take care of herself. When he’s gone, Lan Fan pulls up a calendar and starts counting days. How can she be so stupid, not realizing she has been late for weeks and weeks. So late that it’s been at least two months since her last period. Sure, she never pays attention to her cycle, sometimes she barely notices it’s there. Mei says she’s one of the few lucky girls that don’t get brutal bleeding and cramping, and it’s true. But completely forgetting it? While being sexually active as she is? _Because a part of me was convinced,_ she thinks, _that the homunculus had ruined Ling’s chance at having children_. 

 

They’ve been having sex for a year and not responsibly. She freely admits that in secret they have been hoping for this outcome, purposely ignoring any means of protection. But never once has Lan Fan been late. How is it possible she just forgot about her period, after all this time? 

 

_Stupid_ , she thinks again. She has noticed the symptoms before, she’s only just know acknowledging what is happening to her. 

 

She forces herself to leave their bedroom and go straight to the room where a doctor trained in alkahestry is permanently, just in case someone in the palace needs medical assistance—Mei’s idea. 

 

“Your Imperial Majesty, what brings you here?

 

She gives a note, one she scrawled quickly before coming here. _I think I’m pregnant. Please don’t say anything, the walls have ears._

 

“Ah, of course. Your monthly check up for the, uh, flu.” Not the greatest actor, but it’ll do. He hands her a cup and motions toward the small bathroom in the consulting room. When that’s done, she hops on the table for the physical examination, while he asks hushed, barely disguised questions. 

 

“When did you last have the _flu_?”

 

“A couple of months ago.”

 

“And your physical activity?” 

 

“Frequent.” She flushes furiously at the admission. 

 

“Tell me about your _flu_ symptoms.” 

 

Lan Fan silently thanks the man for playing along and keeping this clinical and detached. It helps her focus and not lose it. “I’ve been throwing up, a lot. Twice this morning. I feel nauseous and dizzy sometimes, and I lose my appetite and balance because of it. But then other times I’m full of energy and hungry and…” _I’ve been jumping my husband these last couple of weeks._ No. She won’t say that. “I’m just hungry.” And she really is, in many ways. 

 

The questioning goes on and Lan Fan answers as honestly and precisely as she can. 

 

“I’ll need to draw blood, Your Majesty, if that's alright with you,” the doctor says as he finishes the physical examination. After her arm and automail surgery Lan Fan is not one to coil away from tests and needles, so she nods and extends her flesh arm. He’s quick about it, she barely feels the needle piercing her skin and then it’s gone. 

 

She watches as he checks the urine test and wishes his face would give something away, but it doesn’t so she voices her questions. 

 

“What do you think?”

 

“From this test and your physical?” She nods, desperate for answers. “I shouldn’t say anything until I have all the results, but I’ve seen my fair share of… _flu._ A tentative yes, until I get the blood results and know for sure.” 

 

“How long will that be?”

 

“Give me until this afternoon, Your Majesty. For now, eat some breakfast.”

 

She does eat breakfast, a lot of it, and then lunch, too. The hours go by and it’s excruciating how long this day seems to be. She attempts to distract herself from thinking about it, about a positive result in every test, about Ling’s elated face when she told him, and about a black haired baby, with blue-gray eyes just like Ling’s. But she also thought about the possibility of a negative result, and how devastating would that be, having hope for nothing. She stares at her trainees without really looking, getting lost in her thoughts until one of her guards tells her the hour. She turns and makes her way to the consulting room. 

 

“Right on time, Your Majesty.” It’s his turn to hand her a piece of paper. She unfolds it with her eager fingers and reads the words _it can be confirmed you are nearly three months pregnant._

 

Pregnant. 

 

She’s pregnant. She is not making it up. 

 

Closing her eyes, she focuses on the flow of qi surrounding her and searches and searches until she successfully tracks him. She goes to him almost running and when she barges inside his study, he knows she’s coming. “Hey, you—Lan Fan, are you crying?” She is, but she’s not sad. She just never truly considered this being a possibility for her. Not with Ling. Not with anyone. 

 

“Ling.” 

 

She hugs him tightly and laughs while still crying.

 

“Lan Fan, I don’t understand what is happening.” His confusion is adorable and Lan Fan can’t wait any longer to tell him. 

 

“I’m pregnant, Ling, almost three months. That’s what’s happening.”

 

He reacts exactly how she imagined. The confusion is gone, a giant smile takes over his face, and he laughs. He picks her up and spins her and laughs along with her. 

 

“I didn’t think I was able to father children, after Greed,” he confesses out loud. She knows this, but never has he said it to her before this moment. But he can, it only took them more time but she’s pregnant now. 

 

When Ling drops to his knees, presses his lips against her abdomen and whispers, “Hello, Your Highness,” Lan Fan thinks she can't be happier than this. 

 

*****

 

It’s not an easy pregnancy. The symptoms hit Lan Fan pretty hard and there are mornings she can’t even get out of bed without fainting or vomiting, which only makes her mood swings much worse than any other pregnant woman. There are other days when she gets a rest and she is a joy to be around. Especially Ling, who Lan Fan can’t get enough of on days like these. 

 

Food is a problem. About half the things Ling eats sets Lan Fan off, the smell and sight of it makes her go nauseous and moody at once, so in solidarity Ling quits all the types of food she has an aversion to. For a day. 

 

He whines constantly about ‘being on a diet’, how boring it is to only eat certain foods, and how hungry he is all the time. Lan Fan knows it’s dumb to fight over trivial things such as dessert, but Ling makes it damn hard not to. She doesn’t speak to him for the next three days. Her justification is good enough: she’s carrying and forming a human inside of her. He isn’t. Therefore, he could piss off. 

 

It doesn’t last long for either of them. Ling pouts at her _and_ his food and Lan Fan just misses him too much. 

 

There are one or two assassination attempts on her. Or three. People who want Ling dead pay a lot more attention to her now that she’s carrying his child. The first attempt gets her in trouble with Ling, as it becomes clear she has put up a minimal amount of security for her, but doubled Ling’s. The assailants are stupid, though. Everyone knows she still has kunai hidden on her person, and that Ling is a warrior himself, so they leave without a scratch. Ling does rage for hours and hours and sends a direct command to triple her security force. 

 

She is fussed over by her husband, her sister in law, her brother in law, her guards, her doctors, all the palace staff, the citizens when she ventures outside the palace, and several people from Amestris in the form of letters.

 

Long, warm baths with Ling are the best way to find some relaxation and dull the random aches that scatter in her body these days. Sometimes it also serves as a reminder that, despite looking like a whale, her husband still finds her attractive and desires her. 

 

She watches her stomach gradually grow and take a round shape until it can’t possibly get any bigger. Moving gets harder and harder, to the point that dressing in the mornings exhausts her. The baby should come soon, and she wants that more than anything. She loves the idea of having a child, but she has had enough of being pregnant. 

 

They ask Mei as soon as they found out they are expecting to deliver the baby, and Mei is all too happy to accept the offer. 

 

It’s just good luck and Mei is in the room when her water breaks. She acts quickly, leaves no room for panicking, and exudes confidence and experience with childbirth. She calls for Alphonse and he’s by her side in a second. And Ling, he is panicking. She doesn’t blame him for that. He has never been good at controlling his emotions when she’s in pain and he’s about to become a father. He’s allowed to freak out. Frankly, she is freaking out as well. 

 

“It’s okay,” she says to him. “I’m in good hands.” He gives a shaky smile and wipes sweat from her brow. 

 

“This baby is coming fast,” Mei tells them. “You’re fully dilated, so you need to start pushing.” 

 

It’s pain like Lan Fan has never felt before. Not like she’s going to die, like the time she cut off her arm. Not like she wants to die, like after the automail surgery and the recovery from it. Not like she’s already dead like when her grandfather died and later when she thought she would have to give Ling up for good. It’s particular, definitely not pleasant, but not enough to be torturous, but bordering on agonizing. Her whole body feels sore, she wants to sleep but she can’t. And most of all her pelvis, abdomen, and lower back feel as if they are burning. 

 

“That _hurts_ ,” she groans after a contraction wracks her body. Ling is behind her, taking most of her weight as she slumps against him. 

 

Al puts a hand on her forehead and frowns. “You’re too warm, we need to cool you down.” 

 

He opens the windows slightly to let some air to flow around the room and comes back with cool cloths, which he uses to dab away at Lan Fan’s face. The coldness of the material bring temporary relief but another contraction comes and Lan Fan groans again. 

 

“You’re nearly there, Lan Fan,” Mei encourages and Lan Fan gives her best push. “Another one and I will be going down on the ascension line,” she jokes. 

 

Lan Fan grinds her teeth against the scream that rips from her throat but follows Mei’s words. 

 

Alphonse touches her lower stomach and smiles at her. Damn him, for looking so happy in a moment like this. “Not much longer,” he confirms Mei’s words and goes to help his wife. It should bother her, Alphonse seeing her like that, but she’s past the point of dignity. She just wants this baby out. 

 

“I’m so proud of you,” Ling rasps in her ear. “You’re so amazing and strong.” His words give her the strength to push one last time. Emptiness. That’s what she feels. Carrying a baby for nine months, and then there’s nothing. 

 

“It’s a boy!” Mei announces as a cry fills the room. 

 

A new pulse invades her senses and it’s pure and wonderful and beautiful. 

 

It’s her son. Her and Ling’s. 

 

Alphonse takes the baby from Mei to clean and examine him and Mei goes back to work on Lan Fan. It’s a blur from then. She can’t take her eyes away from the tiny human Al is wrapping up in a blanket and Ling seems to be going through the same. 

 

“Do you sense him? His qi?” He asks, his voice is no more than a whisper. She nods in amazement. 

 

“Go to him, go meet him.”

 

Ling shakes away from his hypnotized state and moves towards his son. Alphonse places the baby in Ling’s arms and the look on Ling’s face is unlike anything she’s seen before. 

“You’re good,” Mei tells her. Alphonse helps her lie down on her pillows and removes the bloodied towels and blankets from underneath her body while Mei, hands free of blood as well, helps her change clothes and freshen up. “Congratulations,” Mei says and kisses her cheek. “You’re a mom.” Al echoes Mei’s words, and Lan Fan wishes she could thank them, but she has no words. 

 

“You need a bath,” Al tells Mei, looking at her blood stained clothes. They give Ling a side hug, as to not disturb the baby and they’re gone. 

 

Ling settles in bed next to her and she finally, finally gets a good look at her son. He looks strikingly like his father. He has Ling’s nose and lips, his long fingers, even his spiky hair. But his eyes are her shape, and people will say she’s crazy, but the shape of her brows, too. She sees every tiny detail in her son, counts his fingers and toes, strokes his soft cheek. 

 

“He’s wonderful,” she gushes to Ling and he beams back at her. 

 

“Here, hold him,” he says, and she tries to argue. Her arm and a newborn are not a good match, but he doesn’t let her say much before he’s placing their son in the crook of her flesh arm. “Many women with automail have babies. Our baby is in perfect arms.” She leans on him, her metallic hand grabbing one of his. They stare at their son, watching his eyes drop and his chest puff in and out. 

 

“Fu,” she states. “His name is Fu.” 

 

“It’s perfect,” Ling tells her and kisses her temple. 

 

She thinks of the girl she was two years ago, behind a porcelain mask and clad in a black uniform and armor, back when she thought loving him was a shameful curse, and she had resigned herself to the idea that one day he would marry a woman, or fifty, and have a family of his own, one she wouldn’t be a part of. 

 

Lan Fan turns her head and kisses Ling full on the mouth, a fervent kiss that he returns. 

 

She couldn’t have been more wrong. This is the duty she is meant to fulfill. 

 

Chosen retainer of the Yao Clan. Ling’s wife. Mother to the heir of Xing. 

 

Her Imperial Majesty, The Empress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! I love LingFan with all my heart, and I can't believe I completed a story about them. There's more to come for other characters, I have a series in mind called After (so original) and I *think* the next work will be Al's recovery phase after Promise Day. 
> 
> Thanks to all that read the story and left comments and kudos!
> 
> Also: all pregnancy details I got from google and what my friends and family with this experience tell me. I know nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm doing this. If you have comments, please send them my way, I'd love to hear what you have to say.


End file.
